New Beginnings?
by LaSho925
Summary: Harry is involved in a Marriage contract. Will he find love and family? Slash
1. Chapter 1

This is a response to my own challenge. If you want to know you could check my profile for more info.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_This could not be happening_. Harry thought. _Why does everything bad happen to me?_ Harry was looking at a peace treaty that Professor Dumbledore handed to him.

To Harry the peace treaty looked more like his death. Voldemort had sent in a treaty via Lucius Malfoy stating that he vows to not do any more harm in exchange for Harry's hand in marriage.

What stunned Harry the most was that the peace treaty was signed and dated two weeks ago without his knowledge.

"How did I not know about this?" Harry asked finally finding his voice. He looked up at the people who had gathered in Dumbledore's office. The Minister, Cornelius Fudge; Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk with a twinkle in his eye; Lucius Malfoy. Severus Snape, a few aurors, who had escorted Harry here from his aunt and uncle's house; and a couple of Death Eaters that he did not recognize.

"We wanted to send an owl notifying you of the treaty, but Headmaster Dumbledore decided against it. He, being you magical guardian decided to act on your defense." Lucius responded.

Harry looked puzzled. "Magical guardian?" He asked confused.

"Yes. While you are here at Hogwarts and in the wizarding world, the headmaster is your guardian." Lucius explained. He thought that Harry knew about this Dumbledore was His Magical Gaurdian. He also thought that Harry knew about this treaty since it concerned him. Severus was thinking the same thing.

"Why me?" Harry asked. "What if I don't want to be a part of this?" Harry asked defiantly. He was not going to marry that monster.

"I am afraid that can't happen. This treaty has been signed and is being put into effect as of right now. Even if you don't want to do this, Mr. Potter, it is going to happen." Snape said with his usual sneer.

Harry could not think of anything else to say. He was stuck in this forever. He looked back down at the treaty to look at the negotiations. Not only does Voldemort want to marry him; he wants to be bonded to Harry. Being bonded means for the rest of their lives, and knowing him it would be forever.

They are to be bonded in Mid-August. Not long after Harry's 16th birthday and before Harry goes back to Hogwarts for the term. Harry is expected to be moved into Riddle Manor before his birthday, which is in two weeks.

"If that is everything, I think we can call it a day. Mr. Potter, you should get packing. You will be leaving your relatives' house tomorrow at noon. Is that clear?" Fudge asked.

All Harry could do was nod. He was at a loss of words. He will be forced into a loveless marriage.

Harry put the parchment on Dumbledore's desk, not wanting to look at it anymore. He got up and was about to reach the door when Dumbledore spoke up.

"You should tell your friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to tell them about this so they won't worry." He said.

Harry forgot about them. What will they think? He left with the aurors and they went out to Hogmeade where they apparated to the end of Privet Drive. They walked back to his Aunt and Uncle's house. He was dreading to go in there. He knew that there was going to be a beating to come. He was his relatives' personal house elf. The only thing is that he doesn't wear a pillowcase. He wears something close to it though, his cousin's hand-me-down clothes that are way too big.

He took a big breath and withdrew the house key from his pocket and went inside with the aurors trailing behind him.

"What is all this? Who are these people and why are they in my house?" Vernon asked getting impatient.

"Harry, why don't you go up to your room while we talk to your aunt and uncle?" An auror told him. Harry didn't think twice. He knew that he will be punished later for having to leave. He wanted to send a letter to Ron and Hermione. He went to his room and shut his door. He went under his bed to the loose floorboard to get a quill, ink, and parchment. After he got what he needed he went to his desk and started writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't even know how to write this. I just going to say it. In a month I will be forced to marry Voldemort. I didn't even know until a couple hours ago. Voldemort had a peace treaty written up and asked for my hand in marriage in exchange for him to do no harm to anyone else unless provoked. Dumbledore had signed it without me knowing. It was signed and dated at the beginning of the month. Please write back. I don't know what to do or think._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

He looked it over and wrote the same thing to Ron. He went to Hedwig and unlocked her cage. She flew out of the cage and over to his desk. He took the two letters and tied them onto one of Hedwig's legs.

"Could you send these to Ron and Hermione for me? Don't return here. I will probably be at Riddle Manor when you return." Harry said. He opened his window and watch her fly off into the night sky.

He sat back down and started to think of how his life got to this. He didn't want to marry the Dark Lord. It wasn't because the Dark Lord was a man, but because he was a monster. Harry found out he was gay in June. He started questioning himself after the kiss he had with Cho. The only people that know are the Weasley twins and Luna. Luna had come up to him and told him that it didn't matter who he was with, she would still be his friend and would support him. At the moment Fred and George had walked up and started questioning him. He thought they would turn their backs on him, but they didn't.

It turns out that they are into guys too. They said that no matter what they would consider him their younger brother.

He started thinking about Dumbledore. He was starting to question him. He wondered why Dumbledore didn't want him to know until after the treaty was signed and being put into effect. He has started questioning the headmaster's actions at the beginning of last term. Maybe joining Voldemort would be better than following Dumbledore and his half-truths.

He was brought out of his thought by his uncle yelling. "BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" His uncle bellowed.

Harry knew he was going to have the worst beating in his life. He got up and hesitantly went down stairs to his uncle.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor with his uncle towering over him with a belt in his right hand. He was beaten with the belt for what seemed like an hour. He didn't yell out in fear of the being beaten with it more.

His uncle then started punching and kicking him repeatedly. Then everything went black.

AT RIDDLE MANOR

"How did he take the news?" Tom asked. He was in his study talking to Lucius and Severus. He sat behind his desk playing chess with Lucius. He always considered Lucius, Severus, and the Lestrange brothers his closest friends. He was more than happy when Severus offered to make a potion that would help change his appearance. He hated the snake look that he had when he was resurrected two years ago. He had blamed Wormtail for incorrectly doing the ritual. He was currently locked up in the dungeons.

Now Tom looked he was in his thirties, around the same age as his four friends. He had long, brown, wavy hair that came down to his shoulders. He had a light tan, he was lean. He was 6'1. The only thing that couldn't change was his eyes. They were still red.

"Better than I thought he would. I thought he was going to throw a fit like the brat he is." Severus said.

Tom just nodded. He wondered why the headmaster even agreed to this. At that moment Nagini came in through the door and slithered over to where Tom was and laid her head on his lap. He smiled down at her and started petting her.

_"When does the new master come in?"_ Nagini asked.

_"Tomorrow at noon." _Tom replied.

Nagini nodded and dropped down to the floor. She went over to the couch and slithered onto it and curled up and went to sleep.

"I want you two and the Lestrange brothers to go and get Harry tomorrow." Tom said.

"Why us?" Severus asked. He still despised Harry. He wanted nothing to do with him, yet one of his closest friends has decided to marry him. The boy was a spoilt brat and got on his nerves daily just for the fun of it.

"Because I trust the four of you. I would like it if you would try and put your differences aside since you will be seeing him more often." Tom said.

"I will try, but I make no promises." Severus said.

"I should go. I promised Draco that I would take him to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Lucius said while getting up.

"How is young Malfoy doing?" Tom asked. They all knew that Lucius had divorced Narcissa when Lucius found her in bed with another man.

"He's doing fine. He never really considered Narcissa his mother anyway. She would always leave him unattended when he was younger or left him with either house elves or nannies. She was unfit to be his mother." Lucius said.

"You don't mind if Draco can stay for the rest of the summer?" Lucius asked.

"No, I don't mind at all. You'll have to tell him about the marriage, though" Tom said.

"He will love to hear it." Lucius said sarcastically on his way out the door.

"Well, I better go too. I have potions to make for Madame Pomfrey." Severus said. he got up and left.

Tom looked at the time and realized it was almost midnight. He got up and went to his rooms and thought about the next month and a half. He knew it would be tough. He soon drifted off to sleep.

At 4 Privet Drive

Harry was slowly waking up. The events from yesterday were creeping up in his mind slowly. He then remembered the beating that he got and then everything went black. He was sore and hurting everywhere. He felt as though a couple of his ribs were broken. He went to open his eyes and knew that one was too bruised to see out of. He then remembered that he was going to be picked up today at noon. He went to get up when he felt something on his neck.

He slowly reached up and felt a metal collar around his neck. There was a chain connected at the back. He was chained to the wall. It was probably a good thing since he couldn't move without hissing in pain. He feared if he moved too much he would black out again from pain.

He wondered how long he was out, until he heard a commotion down stairs.

It must be noon, he thought. He heard his uncle yell.

"I told you he is not here." Vernon said. Harry then heard footsteps come up the stairs. The footsteps then stopped right in front of his door. The locks were unlocked and the door flew open. He could see four figures at the door. He couldn't really tell because he couldn't see straight.

"What have they done to the boy?" Harry recognized that voice as Snape's. As if his week couldn't get worst. He saw one of the figures hurry forward and heard the collar click open. Severus rushed over to Harry's aid. Harry sat up very slowly. He felt two pairs of hands help him off the bed. Lucius had one of his arms on Harry's waist to make sure he didn't fall. He wrapped Harry's left arm around his shoulders for support.

"Harry, where is your stuff?" Severus asked. Harry looked at him with a stunned face. He never heard Snape call him by his first name. He quickly recovered and answered his question.

"The only thing from this room is Hedwig's cage. My trunk, broom, and wand are locked in the cupboard under the stairs." Harry said. Lucius and Severus shared a look for a moment before Severus moved to get Hedwig's cage.

The two guys that were at the door had gone to get Harry things out of the cupboard. Lucius helped Harry down the stairs. Lucius glared at Harry's relatives when they went out the door. Once outside, Lucius apparated into the bedroom assigned to Harry, inside Riddle Manor. He laid Harry onto the bed.

Severus apparated into the room next with Hedwig's cage. He sat it down on the desk and hurried out to get some potions from the lab. The Lestrange brothers came in last.

"Will he be okay?" Rodolphus asked. He was concerned as were the rest of them.

"I don't know. We need to get a healer in and I think Severus went to get some potions." Lucius said.

"I'll go fire call a healer." Rabastian said. He rushed out to one of the studies.

"Rodolphus, Stay here with Harry. I am going to tell Tom what happened. He will not like this." Lucius said. He went out to get Tom. Rodolphus went and sat beside Harry.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"At Riddle Manor. This is where Tom stays." Rodolphus said.

Harry nodded. "Tom? Is that what he goes by now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Rodolphus said. The kid must really hate him. He'd probably hate the guy too if he killed his and Rabastian's parents.

"If it makes you feel a little better, He does have his sanity back. Just give him a chance." Rodolphus said.

Harry looked the man straight in the eyes and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Harry nodded. "I will try, but I make no promises. Who are you? Of you don't mind me asking." He said.

Rodolphus smiled at that. "My name is Rodolphus Lestrange. The guy that looks almost like me is my brother Rabastan. He was the other guy that was with us."

Harry stared at him. He immediately remembered Bellatrix. "Lestrange?"

"Yep, I know what you are thinking. Bellatrix is my wife. She never meant for Sirius to die. When she got back home she cried herself to sleep. Sirius was always her favorite cousin." As soon as Rodolphus said that Bellatrix came bursting in to the room and put Harry into a big bear hug.

Harry winced in pain as she did so. "I am so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. Please forgive me." She said in between sobs.

"Bella, let him go, he is in enough pain." Rodolphus said. He had his hands on her shoulders trying to pry her off. She eventually let go. Harry saw that she had tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" Bella asked now noticing the state Harry was in. When Harry was about to speak, Severus came in with his arms full of potions. A healer came rushing in.

"I need everyone other than Severus out of the room now." The healer said. Bellatrix and Rodolphus nodded and left the room closing the door behind them.

Rabastan was already outside the door. Tom came around the corner fuming.

"What happened?" Tom hissed. He was clearly trying to control his magic.

"When we got there, His aunt answered the door claiming that Harry wasn't there. She said he ran away. We didn't believe her so Lucius and Severus went upstairs to find Harry, Rabastian and I followed them. There was a door that had locks and a flap at the bottom. The door was locked so Lucius took out his wand and unlocked it. When we opened the door we saw Harry was chained to the wall with a metal collar around his neck. It looked like someone had tried to beat him to death." Rodolphus said.

"Did Harry say who did this to him?" Tom asked. He didn't need to ask who it was. He just needed confirmation.

"I asked him, but Severus and the healer came in when he was about to answer. The healer wanted us out so he can tend to Harry." Bellatrix said. Tom nodded.

Back in the room

The healer was running some diagnostics while Severus was giving Harry potions for every problem that the healer listed.

After they were done, most of the bruises were gone and the swelling in Harry's eye was going down. He was given skele-gro for his two broken ribs. He thanked the healer before he left the room. Harry just laid there for a while. He never thought he was going to be saved by his enemies. After a while Rodolphus and Bellatrix came back in. Bellatrix came up and gave him another hug, this time it wasn't as tight or as long. When she let go, Harry noticed a guy who looked almost like Rodolphus. He guessed that was Rabastan. There was another guy coming in behind him.

The first thing Harry noticed was the eyes. The same red eyes he saw that was on the snake like face of Voldemort. He noticed that this was Tom. He also noticed how gorgeous he was.

Wait. Did he just call the Dark Lord gorgeous?

Lucius was the last to come in.

"Harry, can you tell us what happened? I know that you may not like us right now, but we are here for you even if you like it or not." Tom asked.

Harry thought about it. He really didn't want to relive any of it. "Can I show you, instead of tell you?" He asked.

Tom nodded. He snapped his fingers and a house elf popped in. "Can you get us a pensieve?" Tom asked.

The elf nodded once and popped out. he came in a minute later with a pensive. He handed it to Tom, who handed it over to Harry.

Rodolphus handed Harry his wand that he got out of the cupboard. Harry chose all the memories that he had that he remembered from living with his relatives. He got the ones where he lived in the cupboard to when he first started Hogwarts. There were memories when his cousin, Dudley, bullied him. There were also all the times where his uncle would repeatedly beat him for not finishing the chores and messing up the meals. He pulled them out and put them into the pensive.

He handed it back to Tom. Tom set it down on the desk and all the adults went in and were shocked by what they were seeing. Soon it ended with what had happened last night after the aurors left. They were all back in the room. They were pale and shaking from what they saw. Tom felt guilty for what he had done to Harry. He looked over at him and noticed that Harry had fallen asleep.

Tom walked over to him and kissed his forehead. He whispered, "I am sorry for all the pain I caused you." He knew that Harry couldn't hear him but He would repeat it to him once he was awake. He didn't know that Harry heard every word.

That was the last thing Harry heard before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't go into my warnings like I usually do. This is a slash fic. Harry/Tom aka Voldmort is the main pairing. all other pairings I am still working out.

I had up to 6 chapters for this story. I am currently rewriting them to the original story that I wanted before. It just felt right with what I had before.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up a few hours later by a house elf informing him that dinner being served in an hour. He saw that there were clothes laid out for him to wear. He got out of bed, looked for his glasses, and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Thirty minutes later Harry was looking at himself in the mirror in his new clothes. The same house elf that came earlier to inform him of dinner came back to collect him and took him to Tom's study. The whole group was in there, this time Draco and Nagini were joining them.

_"Young Master looks very handsome. I like him."_ Nagini said. She was obviously talking to Tom, but Harry answered her instead.

_"Thank you. You're very kind."_ Harry said. Everyone, except Draco and Severus, looked at Harry in shock.

Draco laughed. "You should see the look on your faces. Thank you, Harry; I have never seen them so shocked before."

"You're welcome." Harry said with a smirk. He saw that Severus had a smirk on his face too.

"Harry, you spoke in Parseltongue. Wait…Draco, you knew?" Tom asked. He was the first to recover.

"Yes. Uncle Sev and I knew since Harry and mine second year." Draco said. "That's when all three of us first knew that Harry could talk to snakes."

"Actually, I found out I could speak to snakes the summer before our first year." Harry said finding a seat next Rabastian.

"What?" Draco asked. "How?"

"For my cousin's birthday, my relatives went to the zoo. I spoke to a boa constrictor and accidentally set it loose. It's actually funny once you think about it." Harry said remembering that day perfectly.

"How did you set it loose?" Rabastian asked out of curiosity.

"After my cousin and his friend pushed me out of the way to see the snake, I made the glass disappear. Before it left he told me thanks and he was going to Brazil, if I remember correctly." Harry said.

"What happened second year that you two found out?" Bella asked Draco and Severus.

"That was when the chamber of secrets was opened again. There was a dueling club and I put these two against each other," Severus motioned to Harry and Draco. "I have to say it was my fault. I told Draco a spell the conjured a snake. The snake started going after one of the students and Harry started talking to it."

"After that everyone thought Harry was the heir of Slytherin." Draco said.

"I remember going into the chamber when I was in school. There was a basilisk in there. I wonder whatever happened to it." Tom said.

"I killed it." Harry said rather bluntly.

"You killed a 20 foot snake? How?" Tom looked at him. He was starting to wonder who he was marrying.

"I went down to the chamber and I stabbed it with the sword of Gryffindor. I almost died because of it." Harry said. He rolled up his shirt sleeve. "I still got the scar from when one of the fangs went into my arm. If it wasn't for Fawkes I would have died. Oh…Professor, The body is still down there. Maybe I could take you down there to get some ingredients for your potions." Harry said.

"I would like that very much." Severus said.

"Can I go? I want to see how big the snake was for myself." Draco said excitedly.

"Sure." Harry said smiling. Soon a snowy white owl came swooping in through the open window in the study.

Hedwig landed on the arm of the chair that Harry was sitting in. She offered her leg to him and he withdrew the letter from her. She then settled on his shoulder. "Thank you, Hedwig." He stroked her beak before opening the letter. Hermione must have be staying at the burrow he thought. He all of a sudden felt nervous. He started reading the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How could you? How could you marry that monster? Do you really think that we believe that you were 'forced'? Don't even bring the headmaster into this. He is a great man. He would never do anything like this. You are a traitor. Why would you go over to the dark side? Why would you want to be the Dark Lord's whore? We would never be friends with anyone from that side. You are no friend of ours. _

_-Ron and Hermione_

Harry reread the letter twice and started shaking with anger. How could he not see that his friends, well ex friends, were so shallow? Harry narrowed his eyes and the letter caught on fire by accident. He looked down at the ashes that were on the carpet. He looked up and saw everybody looking at him. He looked at Tom. "Sorry about the mess." He said.

He then looked at Draco. "Maybe I should have listened to you on the train." Harry said. Draco started smiling nervously which turned into a whole hearted laugh. Harry started laughing with him.

"How about we start anew?" Draco asked. He held out his hand. Harry shook it without a second thought.

"Am I the only one that missed something?" Lucius asked looking at his son and Harry shaking hands.

"No." said everyone else in the room. They all looked just as confused as he was.

"What just happened?" Bella asked the boys.

"Harry finally accepted my friendship." Draco said.

"Well it took five years for me to realize it." Harry said. The rest of the group still looked confused.

"I first met Draco at Diagon Alley the summer before our first year. Back then he made a bad first impression for me. I met him again on the train and he introduced himself and he offered me his hand as a sign of friendship. I was still thinking about the first conversation I had with him in Diagon Alley and I refused. He then insulted me and my supposed friend, and that was the beginning of our feud." Harry said.

A house elf came and told them that dinner was ready. They all went and had dinner. Nobody really had anything to say until after dinner. They all headed back to the study to talk some more. Harry was thinking about his feud with Draco, when He thought of something.

"I have to get this off my chest, but I have to say the highlight of our feud was when you were transfigured into a ferret." Harry said. Then he laughed at Draco's shocked face.

"How could you have found it funny?" Draco said.

"You just have to see it." Harry said. He summoned the Pensive from the desk from his room.

"He set it on the side table. He pulled out the memory and Draco went in. Draco eventually came out laughing. "Looking back it was actually funny." Draco said. Another owl came barreling into the study and landed roughly on the floor. Harry recognized the owl as the Weasleys' owl, Pig.

"What do they want now?" Harry said. He picked up Pig and sat him beside Hedwig. He removed two letters.

He opened one of the letters and started reading.

_Harry,_

_We found your one of your letters. We have an inkling of what Ron and Hermione said and their reactions were priceless. For that we are deeply grateful. Ron fainted at the idea that you were going to be with a guy. Hermione looked ready to burst. Ginny somehow found a letter and she started going into hysterics. _

_We would like to say is that we believe you. You will always be our little brother. If you ever do decide to go over to the dark side, we will back you 100%.We will gladly follow you anywhere. It has become too light over here. The family got a visit from Dumbledore today. He said that whatever you sent is all lies. He never had seen any peace treaty. He said that you acted on your own accord. He even had the Minister come and vouch for him. There is a vial in the envelope. That contains Forge's memory. We thought you might want to see it. _

_We would be deeply offended if we don't get an invitation to your wedding. It will be the event of the century._

_Your brothers in crime,_

_Gred and Forge_

_P.S. There is a letter from Bill and Charlie. We think the want to say the same thing._

Harry was staring at the part about Dumbledore. "How is that possible?" Harry said out loud. "The old, lying bastard. Now the last letter made since." He read the part about the vial with the memory in it and reached for the vial.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Lucius asked. He was surprised that the golden boy was using such language. He was quite impressed. He never knew the boy had it in him.

"Here, you and Snape might find it interesting." Harry said handing the letter over to Lucius. Lucius read the letter out loud to everyone. He then started looking at the letter more seriously.

"Harry, I think we need to look at that memory. First, I want to know who this Gred and Forge is." Lucius said.

Harry picked up the Pensive and put on Tom's desk.

"Their real names are Fred and George. They are the Weasley twins." Harry answered.

"Nice one, Harry. You find out you are being forced to marry the Dark Lord and you have gained two spies less than 24 hours. And it just so happen to be Weasleys." Draco said amusingly.

"I have to agree with Draco. I am impressed. But, I don't entirely understand the problem." Tom said.

"Harry never received the owl we were going to send him. Dumbledore took it upon himself to sign the treaty on Harry's behalf weeks ago. Harry just found out about the treaty yesterday. The bastard knew that Harry would send his friends a letter and went down there to clean it up. The Minister was there at the meeting yesterday. Harry, the vile." Lucius held out his hand. Harry handed it over.

Tom was shocked about this whole thing. Why would Dumbledore keep this from Harry? He got up and went to the other side of the desk. Lucius poured the memory into the Pensive. Harry, Lucius, Severus and Tom went in.

Sure enough, Dumbledore was in the kitchen of the burrow telling the whole family plus Hermione that Harry was not telling the truth and that he never saw such treaty. He even said that Harry was probably training to be the Dark Lord's apprentice. He had the Minister come in and the minister said that the headmaster wasn't even at Hogwarts. He was on some sort business trip. That was the end of the memory.

Harry had a lot of thinking to do. He then remembered Bill and Charlie's letter. He went to the chair he was sitting in and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I see you got yourself into some sort of trouble. I know that the twins are writing you a letter and I thought I would do the same. I know that we never really got to know each other that well, but I do consider you a little brother. Well, the little brother that Ron wasn't. I know that you don't want to hear this but I overheard Ron and Hermione talking to Dumbledore. It looks as though they were just acting. They only wanted fame, well Ron did. He just saw you as a way to get up in the social ladder. He never was popular with the other kids when he was younger. Hermione either. Well you know how she is. Always the bookworm. Who would befriend someone who would literally eat an entire book? I am sorry that you have to hear about this but I wanted you to know. Bill just walked in. I think he wants to add something._

_Hi, Harry. This is Bill. I think you should hear this too. I overheard Dumbledore talking to Ginny in the kitchen a few months ago. He was talking to her about giving you some love potions. I don't know if they are still going to do that. Ginny got it in her mind that you two are going to get married and have a bunch of kids and live happy ever after. To be honest, I can't wait to have that blow up in her face. Ever since she first met you in the train station, she has gone on nonstop about how you two were destined to be together. After a month of getting her letters I started burning them. Charlie and I want you to watch after yourself next term. We agree with the twins. We support you. We also believe you. If you happen to join the dark side, count us in. If you need us for anything let us know. We will be there. Make sure you know who your true friends are and let it be known where your allegiance lays. Stay true to yourself, Harry._

_Your brothers, _

_Charlie and Bill_

_P.S. We will also be offended if we don't get an invitation. We would like to meet our future brother-in-law._

Harry started to really think. Everyone was looking at him again, wondering what the letter was about.

He slowly walked to the pensive again. He started thinking about his friendship with Ron and Hermione. Have they really been his friends? He then wondered what that old man is planning. Has he been playing him from the start?

"Do you think that he planned this? I think the old man has some master plan behind this and I don't like it." Harry said. Draco was looking at Harry wondering what was in the letter. He took the letter from Harry. Harry let him take the letter. Draco started reading the letter out loud. Harry started thinking about his whole friendship with Ron and Hermione from the beginning. He pulled out the memories and put them in the pensive. He went in and started viewing them from the day he met the Weasley clan at the train station. He went through all the years even through Ron's jealousy in fourth year. Then last year when they were on the attempted rescue mission which only got Sirius killed.

He came back into the room. He sat down on the floor staring off into space.

How could he not have seen it before? This whole time their friendship was a lie? Then he started to think.

"How many parents have gone around a muggle filled train station and shouting out questions about a magical train going to a wizarding school?" Harry asked.

"None that I know of." This time Lucius answered.

"Why would someone hire somebody that does not know how to keep proper secrets to get an eleven year old for their first year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He was remembering the first time he met Hagrid and the whole sorcerer's stone incident.

Tom was getting concerned. "I don't know, Harry. Is this about the letter?"

"Yes. I just realized that the old man has been playing me from the beginning. He knows something. Something that might affect all of us. He has some sort of master plan and I am just a pawn." Harry said.

"I just want to lighten the mood for a moment. But, who exactly are Bill and Charlie?" Draco asked.

"They are the two eldest Weasley Children." Harry asked.

"You really were close to the family. How is it that you just turned four of the Weasley children to the join our side?" Draco asked.

Harry just shrugged. "Maybe, I was more close to those four then the others."

He then thought about something. He hadn't heard from Remus from a while. Even though Harry didn't know him well, he still considers the werewolf a friend and close confidant. He had started writing Remus a couple years ago to keep in touch. He kept close contact of him after the whole DoM incident. They were consoling each other through the hard time. He hadn't heard from the werewolf in almost a month.

"Professor, have you heard anything in the meetings about Remus?" Harry asked Severus.

"You can call me Severus outside of class, Harry. No I haven't heard anything from him or know what is going on." He said.

Harry saw that Pig was still in the manor.

"I need to write a letter. May I use the some parchment and a quill? Harry asked Tom.

"Yes, of course." Tom said summoning the things that Harry asked for. Plus some ink.

Harry started writing a letter to his four allies. "I hope that it is okay for me to invite our new allies to the wedding." He said while writing his letter.

"What have I got myself into?" Tom asked himself.

"When it comes to Harry, you need to expect the unexpected. He is always up to something." Severus said.

Harry looked over his letter.

_My brothers,_

_Gred, Forge, Charlie and Bill, thank you for your letters. I know you all mean well. I am heeding your warnings. You four are my brothers for life. I would like to know if any of you have heard from Remus lately. If so please let me know. You will receive an invitation to my wedding soon._

_Your brother,_

_Harry_

Harry was looking at the letter and he felt as though it was missing something. At this moment Draco was reading the letter over his shoulder without Harry noticing.

Harry then thought of what he wanted to put down.

_P.S. I don't know how it happened, but your future brother-in-law has turned into one gorgeous hunk of a man._

Draco laughed out loud at that. "Oh Merlin, Harry you sound like a girl." He continued to laugh. Harry blushed. He grabbed his wand and hexed Draco's hair pink. He then used the wand to charm the letter so that the only the four Weasleys can read it.

Draco saw that everyone was snickering. "What is everyone smiling at?" Draco asked.

Severus transfigured a piece of parchment into a mirror. He gave it to Draco. Draco stared at himself in disbelief.

"Harry. How? Why? I never knew you to be the pranking type." Draco said.

Harry walked over to Pig and tied the letter to one of his legs. Pig soon flew out of the window.

"I'm a son of a Marauder and two of my brothers happen to be pranksters. It runs in the blood." Harry said.

"Oh, yes the Marauders. What have they done that have been of use?" Severus asked.

Harry smiled. "The map."

"What map?" Draco asked. He was suddenly curious. "What is it a map of?"

"The Marauders' Map. It is the map of Hogwarts. It shows you everyone who is in Hogwarts and all the secret passageways in and out of Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Wait. How do I know you aren't just joking with us?" Bella asked. She too was curious.

"I would show you but there is a professor in the room who might confiscate it." Harry said.

Everyone looked at Severus. "Maybe I can overlook it just this once." Severus said. Harry was satisfied and he summoned the map.

"It's just a piece of parchment." Draco said looking at it.

"I haven't even said the words yet." Harry said.

He put the map on the desk. He pointed his wand at the parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Suddenly the map came to life. Harry opened the map even further. Everyone looked on in wonder. "See there. There's Dumbledore pacing his office. There's McGonagall in her classroom." Harry said pointing out the different places.

"This is fantastic. How did you hear about this?" Draco asked.

"The twins, our third year." Harry said.

They continued to look at the map for a while longer before one by one everyone went off to bed. Only Tom and Harry were the only ones.

"How are you feeling?" Tom asked. He took the chance to actually look at Harry. He could tell that Harry was definitely maturing. His hair unruly as always, but was a little tamed. His eye was what popped out to him the most. His mother's eyes.

"I feel overwhelmed. Everything I thought I knew I didn't. I wonder what else there is." Harry said. For some reason he was starting to feel comfortable around Tom. For some reason Tom's aura was totally different from when He saw him in the graveyard and the DoM. Come to think about it, Tom's whole presence, his magic, was way off.

"I've noticed something." Harry said

"What's that?" Tom asked.

"It may be just me, but something's changed about you, other than your looks. Not that I am complaining, I have to say you are very good looking." Harry said. He could feel himself blushing at the compliment that he just gave to Tom.

Tom smirked at his comment. Then he got an idea. He walked up to Harry. He caressed Harry's cheek.

"Am I just good looking?" Tom asked Harry. He bent down and started planting soft kisses on Harry's neck. Harry's breath hitched at the feel of Tom's lips on his skin. He couldn't come up with an answer. Hell, He couldn't even form a single thought in his head.

He then felt Tom's lips come up to his jawline. Tom brought his lips to Harry's and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. Harry let out a soft moan. He put his hands around Tom's waist. He deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue across Tom's bottom lip asking for entrance. Tom gave him entrance. They both fought for dominance. In the end, Harry won. Harry brought one of his hands up and ran it through Tom's hair. Tom whimpered. Harry, ever so bold, started grinding against Tom. That awarded him a moan.

Harry started moving his kisses down Tom's neck. He then found Tom's weak spot. That gave him another moan. He was still grinding against Tom, who was becoming a mess. "Oh, harry. I don't think I can last if you keep this up." Tom said. Harry gave one final thrust and they both came moaning each other's names.

"I don't know what just happened." Tom said.

"You seduced me. That's what happened." Harry said. He grabbed his wand and he cleaned them both up.

"I'm sorry." Tom said. He didn't mean to go that far.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize." Harry said cupping Tom's face in his right hand. Tom leaned into the touch. Harry leaned in and placed a quick soft kiss on Tom's lips. "Mine." He said.

"Yours." Tom said in reply.

Harry didn't know if they were moving too fast. He honestly felt something with Tom. He felt a small sense of belonging. Harry didn't know why.

Tom broke Harry out of his thoughts. "What were you saying about me and my changes?"

"Uh…yeah. It might be just me but I feel as though something may have changed. Like your aura. It feels a little gentler than the last time I saw you. Like, this is what you were supposed to be. You weren't too overly dark. It felt as though someone was forcing you to do those things." Harry said.

"I think you're on to something. Lately, I have felt as though I have my sanity back. A huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I am thinking much clearer than I was a few months ago. I always thought it was the potion that Severus prepared that got me my body back." Tom said.

Harry got to thinking. He got another piece of parchment and transfigured it into a journal. He started writing in it. He was going to write down all the changes that he noticed about Tom. He was going to try and figure out what had triggered his insanity so that it won't ever happen again.

He told Tom this. They kissed good night then went to their rooms.

* * *

**Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next couple weeks were not that eventful. Most of the wedding plans were made well ahead of time. Harry and Tom were getting to know each other better. Harry was still taking notes on Tom's behavior. Hoping to come up with something, he would go to the library every now and then. It would always come to a dead end.

It was the day before his 16th birthday. He and the usual group were in Tom's study. Tom and Rabastan were playing wizards' chess. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were talking about who knows what and Severus, Draco and Lucius were talking about potions.

Harry was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed, thinking. He was thinking about how he became so relaxed in a room full a Death Eaters, minus Draco, and the Dark Lord. Harry will admit that he is falling in love with the man that will soon be his husband.

He smiled at that. Husband. He was going to have the family he always wanted. It was in the least likely of places but it was giving him a warm feeling. He opened his eyes to find Dobby standing in front of him. Harry let out a yelp and covered his mouth.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked over to where Harry was. Harry pretended as though he didn't do anything embarrassing and put his attention to the house elf in front of him.

"Dobby. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby came to give Master Harry a present. Dobby knows that Master Harry's birthday tomorrow but Dobby came a day early to give it to him." Dobby said. He handed over a small package to Harry.

Harry opened it and found it was socks. Matching socks. They were Gryffindor colors with the emblem on them.

"Dobby knew that Master Harry was in Gryffindor house so Dobby made these for Master Harry." Dobby said.

"Wow Dobby, these are wonderful. Thank you." Harry said. He was always grateful of Dobby.

"Dobby has something else to give to Master Harry. Dobby was asked to give Master Harry these letters and a package." Dobby pulled the letters and the package out of his pillowcase.

"Dobby was asked to give these to Master Harry today. Dobby chose to also give Master Harry his birthday present today." Dobby said handing over the bundle to Harry.

"Thank you again, Dobby." Harry said.

Dobby gave him a smile and left.

"Where did my old house elf come from?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Hogwarts. He works in the kitchens." Harry said casually.

"How long have you known this?" Draco asked.

"Since fourth year." Harry said.

Harry looked at the letters. At that moment Nagini came in and propped her head on Harry's lap. Tom smiled at this. He was starting to have feelings for Harry. He was falling in love with the teen. It helped that Harry and Nagini got along well. It always brought a smile on his face. Bella saw this and she started smiling wide. The man that she saw as a brother is finally happy. She was ecstatic.

Harry opened one of the letters and started reading it. His free hand was softly petting Nagini.

_Harry,_

_This is Charlie, The last meeting was held in Hogwarts. For some reason I don't know. Dumbledore mentioned that Remus was on a mission in Europe. He is supposed to gather as many werewolf packs to come over to the light side. It's as if he is preparing for war. At this point it's only speculation but he plans to have the dark side initiate the start of the war and is gathering as many magical creatures as possible. I don't know why he is doing this when there is a treaty in place and is being set into motion._

_Remus knows nothing of what is happening over here. If he did, he would be bursting through the doors right now demanding Dumbledore to call off the treaty._

At that Harry laughed.

_Wait a minute. Harry, I spoke too soon. Remus just got back and he is furious. I have never seen him so mad before. Apparently, the news of the treaty has been leaked to the Daily Prophet. We both know which reporter._

_Harry, this is George. It was brilliant. Remus literally broke the door down. He started yelling at Dumbledore to call it off. He started telling Dumbledore off._

_Harry, this is Fred. It was wicked. Remind me to never piss off Remus and/or harm you in anyway. It was fantastic. The old man got what was coming to him. Everyone was too stunned to say anything._

_Harry, This is Bill. We learned not to mess with the Marauders' son. Especially when the last remaining Marauder is a werewolf. There is a vile with Fred's memory. He was there during the whole thing. We hope it brings as much enjoyment that it gave us._

_Your Brothers_

_P.S. We (Fred and George) think you're bluffing. Believe that when we see it._

Harry was out right laughing by the end of the has never laughed this hard in a long time. Everyone was looking at him as if he was crazy. Draco got up and took the letter from Harry.

Draco read the letter. His eyes widened when it got to the part when Remus burst into the meeting. He too started laughing. "I have to see that. Harry, get the pensive. This I have to see." Draco said.

Harry summoned the Pensive.

"What's so funny that got you two in fits?" Tom said. Draco handed over the letter. Tom eyes widened as well he shot up out of his chair and went around his desk to get to the pensive. He handed the letter to Lucius who read it out loud.

Eventually everyone wanted to see. Harry poured the memory into the pensive and everyone went in. It was everything the brothers said it would be. All the Death Eaters including Draco had a new found respect for the werewolf.

"We need him with us." Lucius said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Tom went to look out the window. Harry noticed the change in Tom's mood.

"Tom, are you okay?" Harry asked in concerned.

"uh…yeah. I'm fine." Tom said and plastered a smile on his face.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You know how strong werewolves are. I know that he will find a way to get to me and kill me before our wedding. I may be immortal, but I can still be killed by a werewolf. You saw how mad he was when he found out about the wedding. He's like your surrogate godfather." Tom said.

"Tom, look at me." Harry said. He moved to be in front of Tom. Tom lowered his head and refused to look at him.

"Tom, look at me." Harry said again. This time Tom looked him straight in the eyes.

"I will not let him hurt you. You hear me. He will have to go through me to get to you. I will never let him touch a hair on your body. I care about you too much for that to happen. I will not have you taken from me because one person in my life is throwing a fit. You got that?" Harry said.

Tom nodded. No one had shown that kind of love and compassion before. Tom leaned down and captured Harry's lips with his. Harry immediately asked for entrance and it was given. Harry then took control of the kiss and then pulled back reluctantly. He remembered that there were others in the room.

"Who else has the feeling that Harry was leading the kiss?" Rabastan asked. Tom sent him a stinging hex.

"Ow." Rabastan said rubbing the area that was hit.

Everyone started laughing. Harry leaned on Tom and had his arms around Tom's waist. This is where he belonged.

"I think Harry is a bad influence on Tom." Draco said.

"Me? Wait until the twins get here. They are the real pranksters. They make what I did to you amateur." Harry said.

"Really? I can't wait to meet these brothers of yours. I think Rabastan and I haven't had any good competition lately." Rodolphus said.

"You two do pranks?" Harry asked the Lestrange brothers in surprise. They both nodded. "I can't wait to tell the twins." Harry said. He looked up at Tom.

"You feel any better?" Harry asked him.

Tom smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back at him. "I'm glad." Harry said. He gave Tom a quick kiss and went back to where he was sitting.

Nagini slept through the whole commotion.

Harry went to the other letter. He opened the letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this, it means that we didn't make it. I am writing this letter so that you won't make the same mistake that we did. Whatever you do, don't trust Dumbledore. He is not who he says he is. He has tricked us and a lot of people into believing how he is light but he isn't, He never was. _

_There is something you must know Harry. Please don't hate us. You were adopted. We don't know who your biological parents are, but I am sure they loved you very much. All we know is that Dumbledore tricked us. We had a baby, but it was a stillborn. Somehow Dumbledore switched our baby with another baby. We think that He came by and switched with us knowing what we were doing and then he obliviated us into thinking that you were ours._

_The only way we found this out was a journal. Dumbledore's personal journal. He puts every little secret into it. James was able to magically create another copy without him knowing. I was able to charm it so that it would add more pages as Dumbledore adds more secrets. We hid it from him and we are now giving it to you. Try and use it against him. Defeat him. I hope you are somewhere safe. I also hope it brings you answers I know you are wanting and needing to know. We both love you very much._

_Your parents,_

_Lily and James_

Harry felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked and saw Tom. Harry leaned into Tom's embrace and cried. Tom pulled Harry into his lap and held him. Tom tried to soothe Harry by rubbing circles on his back. Finally Harry calmed down enough to just silent tears.

"May I read the letter?" Tom asked Harry cautiously. Harry only nodded and handed him the letter. Tom read the letter. He was furious with Dumbledore. Right now he was the least of Tom's worries. Right now Harry needed him more. Tom put the letter down and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Tom started whispering soft promises and was trying to lull him to sleep. Draco reached for the letter and looked at Harry asking him with his eyes.

Harry nodded and then started drifting off to sleep. The letter made its way around the room. Everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"I am going to enjoy torturing and killing the old man." Tom said eventually.

"As long I get a chance to torture him before you kill him, you're fine. Harry has been through enough pain to last him a lifetime." Severus said.

"I think Aunt Bella has gone into her torture mode." Draco said. He was looking directly Bella. She had this grin on her face that only comes out when she gets to torture people. Eventually everyone started thinking of the different ways to torture Dumbledore.

Tom casted a tempus and saw it was 10 pm. He picked up Harry and started carrying him bridal style into his rooms. Draco had followed him with the letters, pensive, and journal. Tom put Harry on the bed and changed his clothes into pajamas. He turned to Draco and Draco handed him Harry's things. "Thank you, Draco."

"Look after Harry." Draco said. Tom nodded. Draco left and quietly shut the door behind him. Draco saw the way Tom and Harry were acting around each other. Everyone saw it. They first witness Harry's love for Tom earlier when Harry comforted Tom after they all saw the memory of Remus.

Now they all saw Tom's love for Harry when Harry read the letter from his 'parents'. They may not know it yet but they love each other more than they thought. They both need this. Draco will gladly stand by them and fight for them and with them. Unbeknownst to him everyone else was thinking the very same thing. They will follow Tom and Harry to the ends of the earth.

Tom sat Harry's things on the desk in his room. He transformed his clothes into pajamas and slid into bed beside Harry. Harry turned to his side in his sleep. Tom wrapped his arm around Harry for warmth and comfort. "You're not alone." Tom whispered into Harry's ear. He drifted into sleep.

Harry woke up feeling warm. He felt an arm draped around his waist. He smiled to himself before turning to face Tom. He knew that Tom was gorgeous but he was beyond that. He was an angel. His dark angel and He would have Tom no other way.

There were a few strands of hair that were splashed across his face. His mouth was perfect. His lips were the right kind of fullness. His eye brows were naturally arched which made him even more gorgeous. Harry would never tire of him. He was also naturally tan. He was lean. He had some muscle which Harry loves so much.

"Are you done inspecting me?" Tom asked amusingly.

"Yes." Harry said. He felt very flirty today. He leaned in to give Tom a soft kiss. The kiss turned into a full on make out session. Harry was in charge as usual. He rolled them so that he was on top.

Tom spread his legs so that Harry was in between them. He then wrapped his legs around Harry locking him in that position. He moved his hands to Harry's hair where he was combing them through.

Harry moved his hands to Tom's hips and started grinding down on him. They moan in pleasure. "Harry, don't stop." Tom moaned. Harry continued to grind on to Tom making him moan in ecstasy. "Oh Tom." Harry moaned he couldn't control it any more. He started going faster until they were both well spent.

Harry leaned down and captured Tom's lips with his. "I love you, Tom."

Tom's heart leapt at the sound of that proclamation. "I love you, too Harry. So very much." Tom then kissed him passionately.

"Happy Birthday, love." Tom said.

"Thank you, angel." Harry. Tom lit up at the nickname Harry gave him. He let go of Harry. And let Harry get to the bathroom to shower.

Once Harry was done he looked in the mirror. He realized then that he was not wearing his glasses. He had perfect sight. Then he noticed his eyes flash to amber then switch back to emerald. He then realized that he needs to start reading the journal.

He walked out of the bathroom to find Tom sitting on the edge of the bed. It looked like he was deep in thought.

Harry walked up to him and knelt in front of him. Harry gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Everything okay, angel?" Harry asked. Tom smiled.

"Yes. I was just thinking of how far we've come. It's only been two weeks and I love you more than anything. You've made me so happy. I can't wait to marry you." Tom said.

Harry smiled at him. "I never thought I would get a chance to be with anyone with the war going on. I never thought I would find love where I least expected it. I love you, Tom Riddle. You have given me something I always wanted: love, true friends, and family. I will do anything for you." Harry said. He kissed Tom and put everything he had into the kiss. He conveyed all his love and devotion to the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

"What family are you talking about?" Tom asked. He was a little confused.

"Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius, Draco, Bella, Severus, and Nagini. They are starting to become family to me. I would also hope they, along with you, would help me find out who my biological parents are." Harry said.

"Of course we would help you. When would you like to start?" Tom asked.

"Sometime today. I realized that I don't need glasses anymore. Also my eyes just flashed to amber a few moments ago. I think whatever glamours are on me are starting to fade." Harry said.

"Okay. I got a house elf to bring some of your clothes." Tom said motioning to the other side of the bed. "Will you wait for me while I take a shower?" Tom asked.

"Of course, angel." Harry said. Tom smiled and gave a soft peck on the lips before going into the bathroom. Harry smiled to himself and started getting dressed.

Harry was standing in front of the mirror when Tom came out of the bathroom in just a towel. His hair was wet and there were droplets of water going down his chest. Tom looked up and saw that Harry was looking at him with a look full of lust.

Harry walked up to him and leaned up and started kissing his neck. Harry started to feel Tom's chest and brought his hands lower until they were cupping Tom's ass. Harry pulled Tom in so that he would not have room to get away.

Tom moaned as Harry continued to shower his neck with kisses and started sucking on several spot on his neck. "My angel. My beautiful, dark angel." Harry said in between kisses. Tom had tears in his eyes. No one had made him feel so loved or cherished before. Harry stopped and brought his hand to Tom's face. His thumb was brushing Tom's cheek.

They smiled at each other before Harry went back to looking at himself in the mirror. Once again Harry's eyes changed color this time his eyes were silver. Tom walked up behind him.

"Is that what happened in the bathroom?" Tom asked. He had seen what had just happened.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, except they were amber. I wonder what this means."

"We'll figure it out. Let's get to breakfast, love." Tom said kissing Harry on the cheek. He went to put on his shirt and button it up. Harry went to the desk and grabbed the journal and headed out behind Tom.

Everyone was already in the dining hall this time Fenrir Greyback was there. He was also a friend of Tom's.

"How did it go?" Tom asked Fenrir. It turns out that Tom had sent Fenrir to Europe to persuade the werewolves too.

"Well, there are a few packs that are neutral. I met Lupin quite a few times along the way. He was able to get at least twenty packs to fight for the light. I was able to get almost thirty." Fenrir said.

Harry was wary to sit down. Tom sat at his usual seat at the head of the table. Harry usually seats to his right which happened to be the seat right next to Fenrir. Harry had heard stories about the werewolf. Harry could tell that Fenrir was quite handsome. Even though he was sitting down Harry could tell that the werewolf was tall. And the werewolf also had well defined muscles.

"It's okay pup. You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Fenrir said. Harry looked at him closely and noticed a sort of softness to his face. More like gentle. Harry also noticed how silver Fenrir's eyes were. To be honest he could pose as a distant relative of Lucius. Only Fenrir's hair was darker.

Harry felt a little better, but sat down anyways. He set the journal down and started grabbing some pancakes and bacon.

"Funny you should mention Lupin, he yelled at Dumbledore yesterday." Lucius said. They all knew Remus to be the most even tempered werewolf anyone has ever met. Fenrir knew this for a fact. He had accidentally bit Remus in their youth and the few times they met Remus never once lashed out at him.

To say Fenrir was shocked was an understatement. "You're lying. How do you know this?" Fenrir asked suddenly interested.

"Harry has some spies. They sent a letter, saying that Remus found out about the marriage, and a memory of the incident." Severus said smirking. Fenrir looked at Harry in disbelief. How did the kid get allies so quick?

"Yep, and I am keeping it for a long time too." Harry said while trying to get more juice.

"Why does he care so much? If you don't mind me asking." Fenrir said to Harry.

"He was my dad's friend from school and he has been like my surrogate godfather ever since the end of my third year." Harry said. Fenrir nodded. He understood.

He never had children of his own but he treated the children in his pack as if they were his own. He would help them if their own fathers weren't around or if they actually find a father worth having.

Harry was itching to start reading the journal. Breakfast soon ended and everyone went to Tom's study as usual. Harry sat next Tom behind his desk. Harry opened the wrapping around the journal and pulled it out. He was hoping to find some answers. He opened it up and started skimming through it slowly. There was stuff in here about Dumbledore and this wizard named Grindelwald. There were also some entries about his brother and his sister. There was an entry about a duel he had with Grindelwald and how it resulted with the death of his sister. It said how distraught he was about her death.

Harry found one entry that stuck out to him. It was dated June 15th, 1936.

_Today I was sent out to find a prospective student for Hogwarts. The school didn't get a response from this boy so the headmaster sent me out to find this boy. The boy is an orphan. When I got to the orphanage I told the person in charge that I was a teacher in a boarding school in Scotland. It was both a truth and a lie. I told him I was looking for a boy named Tom Riddle._

Harry sat up at that.

_He led me to a room where a lone boy was sitting by the window in the room. I went into the room. I immediately felt the boy's magic. It was overwhelming. I instantly to a disliking to the boy. I knew that this boy is may be more powerful than me. I knew I needed a way to get rid of the boy. I smiled politely at the boy and I started talking to the boy. I was able to get him to agree to attend the school. He was a somber child. I told him that I would come back in a month's time to get his school supplies. I am not only going to do that. I am planning on bind at least forty percent of his magic. I also need to cast a few spells on him. Maybe obedience spell where if he doesn't do exactly what I want then it will cause him some kind of pain. I have to get a few drops of his blood. Yes, this boy will be of use of me. I will use him in order to kill him later._

Harry was furious. How dare that old man do this? If he took bound as much as he said then Tom is indeed a powerful wizard. What gave the man the right to do this? How dare this man be so power hungry? "That old man is going to die." Harry said. All of the bookshelves in the room started shaking. "Love, please calm down. You're going to destroy the room." Tom said.

Harry calmed down enough that the bookshelves stopped.

"I may not have, but I have a feeling that you will." Harry said. He handed over the journal. He saw Tom's face go from confused to straight furious. This time not only did the bookshelves shake, some of the books started flying off the shelves. Harry instantly went over to him and hugged him from the side.

"Angel, stop before you injure someone." Harry whispered to him. "Rodolphus, Bella. Can you switch seats with us?" Harry asked. They both nodded and got off of the couch.

"Come on, Angel." Harry said. He coerced Tom out of his chair. Tom was still holding the journal. Harry led them to the couch. Harry sat down on one end and he sat Tom in his lap. He turned him so that Tom's head was leaning on his shoulder. Harry took the journal out of his hand and laid it down beside him.

Harry started whispering to Tom. He started combing his fingers through Tom's hair. Things started settling down. Severus said a spell that put the books back into their places.

"Why would he do this?" Tom asked aloud.

"I don't know, Angel. We will find out though. There is probably an entry in here about what he exactly did to you." Harry said. He picked the journal back up and started reading again. He found what he was looking for. It was a full list of what Dumbledore has done to Tom.

It was dated August 16th 1936

_I finally finished. I got Tom to give me a vile of blood. I told him it was for health reasons._

"I remember that day." Tom said. He positioned himself so he could read also. His head was still on Harry's shoulder. Tom had started tracing invisible patterns on Harry's chest absentmindedly.

_I was able to make some potions. One that would make him goes mad. All I have to do is slip it in his cup when the time comes. One also influences obedience. With that one I can control him without him know I am. It would seem his conscience is kicking in. These potions are almost the same._

_I was able to bind half of Tom's magic. He will still be strong but weak enough to kill when the time comes._

That was the end of the entry. Harry strengthened his hold on Tom. "I won't let that man kill you." Harry whispered before giving Tom peck on the lips.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

A huge shout out to Mizzrazz72 for guessing right. The truth comes out in this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Severus, is there a potion that can unbind magic?" Tom asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lucius asked.

"Dumbledore had bound my magic when I first started at Hogwarts." Tom said.

Everyone was shocked. They would never have expected that from Dumbledore. The Leader of the light.

"Are you sure? And what is that?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes, he is. This is a copy of Dumbledore's Journal. My..um, I don't know what to call them now…" Harry said rambling off.

"Lily and James Potter, Harry's supposed parents, sent this to Harry. They placed a charm on it so that when Dumbledore updates the original this one would add that entry. It is some sort of expansion charm." Tom said. Harry nuzzled up to Tom's neck in appriecation.

"Supposed?" Fenrir asked.

"They wrote a letter saying that Harry wasn't theirs. Dumbledore had most likely stolen him from Harry's biological parents. They were obliviated after Harry was handed to them. It was as if Harry was theirs. We're trying to figure out what Dumbledore is up to with this journal." Tom said.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." Fenrir said.

"Yeah, it is. And from what Tom and I have been reading it's been piling up." Harry said.

So, Sev? About the potion." Tom said.

"Yes, there is a potion. It will take a couple days to brew. If I start today I would have it available for you on Tuesday." Severus said. He got up from his chair and moved to the door.

"Thank you, Sev." Tom said. He was grateful that he has Severus as a friend.

Severus nodded and walked out of the room and straight to the potions lab.

There was a tapping at the window. There was an owl, but nobody knew who it belonged to. Tom got off of Harry's lap and went to open the window. The owl swooped in and landed next to Harry.

Harry took it, but handed it to Tom so he could inspect it. Tom sat back down on Harry's lap. He did the spells and nothing stood out. He acted as though he was going to give Harry the letter, but when Harry reached for it Tom held it out of reach. When Harry looked at Tom he saw that Tom had a smile on his face.

"Not without a kiss." Tom said. Harry smiled at him. He loved this side of Tom. He had never expected this from him.

Harry couldn't argue. Not with Tom like this, so Harry granted Tom his wish. He leant up while Tom came down for a kiss. The kiss was short but yet it was passionate. They broke apart. Tom handed Harry his letter.

"Have they always been like this?" Fenrir asked. He was fighting hard not to blush in embarrassment for witnessing a intimate moment.

"Yeah. Since the day after Harry got here. You get used to it after a while." Draco said. "Oh, and watch what you say around Harry. He is known to pay you back later with a prank. He is a bad influence on Tom." Draco said.

All of a sudden Draco was transfigured back into a ferret.

"So, that's what dragon looks like as a ferret." Bella said earning a laugh from everyone including Fenrir.

Harry changed him back after a few minutes of Draco scurrying around like crazy.

"I guess I walked into that one." Draco said. He got up off the floor and sat back down.

Harry opened his letter after laughing at Draco's comment.

_Harry,_

_We can't stay here much longer. We think Dumbledore might be on to us. Also, we (Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie, even Remus) have found out that Ron and Hermione have been pretending to be your friends. Right now we are (well were) at Grimmauld place for an upcoming order meeting. Dumbledore came during breakfast one day last week. He sat down with Molly, Ginevra (This will be explained in a few sentences. Just know that they are no longer our mother and sister. For what they did and what they plan to do to you.), and Ron and Hermione. _

_They were discussing what to do for the upcoming term. Apparently, Molly and Ginevra were assigned to slipping you love potions. They had already started doing that in your third year. They have become so obsessed with you marrying Ginevra that it has become borderline stalking. But, for some reason it hasn't been working. We don't know if it was weak or if you are just too powerful for it._

_Ginevra is upset because of your upcoming marriage. (we definetly need to talk about that and not in the way you think. We just want to see if you are okay. We may seem fine with it but you are still our younger brother. We need to make sure you are treated right.) anyways, Dumbledore told her that he has high hopes for you. He knows (or thinks he knows) that you are you're waiting for the right time to strike and kill the Dark Lord. Then you would come back and marry Ginevra._

"Who does he think he's trying to fool?" Harry said. He was furious again. "The old man is getting his own death wish. He is mad if he thinks I am going to do that." Tom was trying to calm him down by rubbing circles on Harry's free hand. Tom was angry himself. He was also reading the letter.

_Genivera and Molly seemed satisfied with that answer. They also discussed a way of strengthening the love potion. Give Snape a heads up. _

_Ron and Hermione just befriended you because Dumbledore promised them money and treasure. Meaning your bank accounts and family heirlooms. Dumbledore said that when you fulfilled you purpose, killing the dark lord and providing suitable heirs with Ginevra, then you would be killed via poison._

_They were discussing this as if it were okay. I couldn't eat after witnessing and hearing what had just happened. I could tell Charlie, Fred and George were too. Remus looked as though he was going to crack again only this time he was ready to kill. That afternoon, Dumbledore had spoken to Remus alone and afterwards Remus said that he felt Dumbledore trying to pry his way into Remus' mind. He didn't get anywhere with that. He tried to do that with the rest of us. Fred and George came up with the idea of hiding. The problem is that there aren't that many places we can go without Dumbledore knowing where we might be._

At that, Tom shot up and went somewhere. Harry looked up confused. He looked over at Draco and he just shrugged. Tom came back with what looked like string or rope. He sat back down and pulled Harry in to give him a passionate kiss. Which Harry responded to rather quickly. Tom pulled back and smiled at Harry who was in some sort of daze.

"I think you broke him." Draco said. Everyone snickered. They don't know what the letter is about but they knew that whatever Dumbledore is doing won't work. Tom and Harry are perfect for each other. They needed each other. Harry soon came out of his daze and went back to the letter.

_Remus was on to us from the start. He knew we were sending you letters but never said anything. I think he knows that if you were in any kind of trouble that you would say. I think he is kinda guilty for not contacting you for the past few weeks. He is with us, by the way. Right now we are in Fred and George's flat. Trying to find a new hide out. _

_Your brothers in crime._

_P.S. Fred and George started a bet about that statement you made earlier. They think you are bluffing while Charlie and I think you're not._

Harry turned red at the last sentence.

Tom was confused. "What does he think is a bluff?" Tom asked.

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to admit that he was attracted to Tom on the first day here.

Draco took that as his cue to take the letter and see what was going on. When he saw the last line he let out a laugh.

Tom looked at him. He instantly knew that Draco knew what it was about. Harry was glaring at Draco daring him to say anything.

"To answer your question. The letter he sent the first day here, he might of said and I quote 'your future brother-in-law has turned into one gorgeous hunk of a man'." Draco said.

Bella smiled at that. She knew Tom was a self-conscious because of the eyes. She hopes that it would help him realize that he could find some one that would see past the eyes.

After hearing this Tom blushed. He smiled and then gave Harry another kiss this time more needy. He put his arms around Harry's neck and then apparated them to his bedroom.

Everyone that were looking at the empty couch in shock.

"Did the dark lord just blush?" Lucius asked.

Everyone nodded.

"They do love each other. Dumbledore doesn't know what's gonna hit him." Bella said. smiling. She then went back to her book.

Tom was still in Harry's lap. He turned so that both of his legs were on either side of Harry. Harry put his arms around Tom's waist and pulled him closer. Harry knew that at this moment he would die for this man.

Tom never felt so loved before. No one had said that about him and when he heard Draco repeat what Harry wrote two weeks ago something just snapped.

"I would love to take this further. Trust me I do but I want our first time to be perfect. On our wedding night, I'm yours." Tom promised Harry. He then sealed it with a kiss. He brought their foreheads together for a moment.

"I left earlier to get something to act as a portkey. I want your friends to stay here for the time being. I would like to meet them and I want them to get to know the real me. We could tell them everything we know so far that Dumbledore has done." Tom said.

Harry couldn't agree more. He nodded. "I need to reply. We have to go back to your study. I think the owl is still there." Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's neck once more and apparated them back to his study.

"Well, damn. We weren't expecting you back so soon." Draco said.

Harry ignored that comment and went to Tom's Desk to write a letter to his brothers and Remus. Tom was busy turning the rope into a portkey.

_My Brothers and Remus,_

_Thank you for the heads up. I have news about Dumbledore as well, but that can wait. Tom is making a portkey right now. It will bring you straight to Riddle Manor. Don't worry Remus, The first person that dare raise their wand at you I will hex them. Trust me please. _

Tom was finished with the portkey. He handed it to Harry. "It will take here to the study. The activation key is "Getaway". Harry took the rope and laid it on the top right corner of the letter. He then continued writing.

_The portkey will take you all to Tom's study. We will meet you in there. The activation key is "Getaway". Be careful._

_Harry._

He put the letter and the rope into an envelope. He put an enchantment on the letter so no one but the person mentioned in the letter could read it. The owl that brought the letter came forward. Harry attached the letter to the owl's leg then watched it fly away. Harry never felt so worried. Harry was standing in front of the window watching the owl fly out of sight.

He then felt a pair of arms sneak their way around his waist. Harry turned around and looked up at Tom. Tom was sending him a reassuring smile. He smiled back. Harry went to sit at Tom's desk to play chess with Draco.

They have been becoming close friends these last couple of weeks. Almost like brothers.

Tom decided to take a look at the journal. Maybe learn what happened to Harry's parents. He skipped to the 1980s. The journal entries were all about the order. Luckily He did put down who was expecting. Like the Longbottoms were expecting a little boy, Neville, obviously. The Potters were expecting, but he knew the baby didn't survive. The list went on. Then he saw something that made him look twice.

It seems as though it made sense. The flash of amber eyes in the bathroom and then blue?

Harry's real parents are Remus and Sirius. And it looked like Sirius was Harry's 'mother' in terms of carrying him for nine months. Tom had done some research and knew that werewolves have mates. He also knew that no matter that the men could get pregnant. Even wizards. The only question Harry had was: How did Dumbledore get to him when one of his parents are werewolves?

Tom was slightly pale. Bella saw this. "Tom? What is it?" Bella asked she knew that whatever was written was about either Tom or Harry. Bella moved to the couch.

Tom gave her the journal. "This is the list of order members who were expecting in 1980. Everyone except the one at the bottom checks out." Tom whispered. He wanted to see if Bella could catch on. He couldn't really say anything because Harry was in the room. He didn't want him to get into a panic yet. At that time Rodolphus and Rabastan were with them

Bella took the journal and started reading the list, with the Lestrange brothers reading over her shoulder, and did mental checks in her head. She got to the bottom and was shocked. She never knew that Sirius was mated to a werewolf, let alone to Remus. He was also pregnant too. She didn't get it. The three Lestranges looked at Tom with a confused look.

"Do you know the colors of Remus' eyes?" Tom asked

Bella thought about it. The few times she saw him she noticed that his eyes were amber. She started to nod. "Yes, I remember them being amber, why?" She asked confused.

"Do you remember the color of Sirius' eyes?" Tom asked ignoring Bella's question.

Bella nodded. she knew this one well. She regrets what happened at the ministry and she loved her Cousin, Sirius, dearly. He was her favorite cousin. The only one that would talk to her and the Lestrange brothers. "Yes, of course. They were blue. Tom, why are you asking these questions? She asked with concern.

The blood adoption potion is starting to wear off on Harry. It has already started on the eyes. His eyes have switched twice this morning. The first time was amber and the second time blue." Tom said. He was waiting for the information to sink in on the three people in front of him.

Bella still looked a bit confused. Tom asked about Remus' and Sirius' eye colors. And then he said that Harry's….

Bella's eyes widened in shock. She looked at Tom. She now felt terrible. How could she do this?

"Please tell me that Harry is not Sirius'?" Bella asked. She was starting to shake with anger and guilt. Both at herself.

"We have to make sure. But they are the only ones that could be Harry's parents." Tom said.

Bella wanted to be sure. Rodolphus saw how distressed his wife was and started to hold her. This was a lot to take in for her. They were all in shock.

Tom took the journal and started to skip even more. The lestranges gathered around so they could get a closer look.

He noticed that Harry's actual birthday was skipped. And so was the next day and sure enough he did have a plan.

It was dated August 2st 1980

_The potters couldn't do anything right. All that was required was them to produce a boy but it was a still born. I checked with the longbottoms and the baby was not the one. The boy had little to no magic that I could detect. The only ones that had a boy born yesterday was the damn werewolf and mutt._

_Their boy had the strongest magic I have ever felt. The boy was perfect. The only problem was that the parents were werewolves. They could easily tear me to pieces. I did the only thing I could do. I went to the ministry. I knew they would listen to me. I told them how unfit the parents were. I told them Sirius was untrustworthy and could endanger the child. I told them that the Sirius' child didn't stand a chance against having father That couldn't protect his own child. The child deserved a loving and protective home like the Potters._

_ I also mentioned that Remus was always insecure of his condition. I told the ministry that the child didn't deserve a parent that was always downing themselves._

_The ministry was so moved with my claims that they made motion that aurors were to get the child taken from the home and then sent to the Potters._

_They did so and they sent about 20 or more aurors just in case the werewolf and mutt got hostile. And they did. They fought as hard as they could. Their house was in ruins when I got in there. I went to find the couple. I found the couple in the corner of their living room huddled together. Sirius was sobbing on Remus' shoulder. And Remus was doing his hardest to be the stronger of the two. He looked at me with his amber eyes. He looked ready to kill. He somehow knew I was behind this. _

_I couldn't risk him going after his son. I pulled out my wand and casted a spell on them so they knew nothing of their son. It was a spell I found in a dark arts book I read a while ago. It was like the memory charm but it could wear off at any point. I just hope it doesn't happen. The spell can be broken by another witch or wizard. The spell made them believe that they were just friends and nothing more. I made them believe that the Potters' kid did survive. The only drawback was that if one somehow broke the spell the other would be broken of the spell also. That is if the people were somehow connected the way these people were. There were a few others that I had to see. I had to see The Lestranges. I knew how close they are to Sirius. I knew that they would be informed of the birth. I was right. I did the same thing I did to Remus and Sirius. The next people were the Potters._

_I offered to personally hand them the kid. The ministry agreed. I went to the Potter's. They didn't want to take the baby. They knew it was Remus and Sirius' baby. They knew how much Sirius and Remus loved each other and how they were always waiting for a baby to call their own. They were also very close friends. They would never do that to one another. I had had enough. I always knew that the Marauders stuck together. It was admirable, but it was about time they broke apart. _

_I took out my wand and said the spell. I made them believe that this child was theirs. They wanted to adopt and they did. The only thing left was to to do a blood adoption. It was a good thing I had a bottle of the potion. The only thing missing was their blood. I made them give their blood and that was that. I hope that all that was worth it. My weapon has been planted now we just wait._

The four of them sat there not knowing what to think. That bastard tore family apart. And he used a dark spell to do it. Bella had tears in her eyes. Her dear cousin. How she had wronged him so much. She was guilty. She was guilty because she killed her cousin and caused Harry further pain. Without him knowing. She most of all felt angry. Angry at Dumbledore for taking Harry away. Away from them. Harry was her cousin.

Bella looked at Tom. "Since Sirius was Harry's father then that makes Harry my cousin." She whispered. Tom never thought about it. Since Bella brought it up they really are family.

"We have to tell Harry." Tom said. The three lestranges looked at him then nodded. They all knew that Harry is not going to take this well. They knew that Sirius meant so much to Harry.

"Harry?" Tom asked. Harry looked up from the game. He noticed the state that Tom was in and went over to him.

"Tom? What's wrong?" Harry asked. He then noticed that Rodolphus and Rabastan were both very pale and Bella was crying.

"I think you should sit down for this." Tom said. He got up so that Harry could sit on the couch. Tom sat on Harry's lap for to comfort him when ready.

"We've found your biological parents." Tom said. Harry got excited, but the look on their faces told him that something was wrong. He was for once dreading it.

"Who are they?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Remus and Sirius." Bella blurted out. she wanted to get it out.

Harry felt sick. He knew that Remus was coming but to hear that Sirius was his real father got to him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked weakly. At that point Tom was stroking Harry's hair.

They nodded and Tom handed him the journal. Harry started reading it. By the end of it he was crying. Tom took the journal and gave it to Bella. Tom started comforting Harry as best as he could. He knew that Harry thought of Sirius as the father that he never had. And to make it worst Sirius was actually his father .

"So much for Dumbledore being the leader of the light." He said. He couldn't believe Dumbledore did this. It was low even for hm.

"Yeah." was all Harry could say. Draco and Tom looked at him. Tom pulled him into an embrace.

"Harry. It's okay now. We know that one of your parents is alive. Even though he doesn't know you we can find the spell that the old fool used. He can remember. Remus is on his way." Tom whispered to him. "You WILL see him. He will be here within the next few hours. You will have your family back. Dumbledore will pay for this. Is that clear?" Tom asked Harry.

Harry just nodded.

At some point Severus had come back. Nobody saw him come in.

"What is going on?" Lucius asked. Draco took the journal and gave it to his father.

"Read this entry." Was all Bella said. Lucius, Draco and Fenrir read the Journal entry. They were all pale by the end of it.

Harry looked up at Tom. "Can we go outside? I need air." He asked.

"Of course. Draco would you like to come?" He knew that Harry needed a friend too.

Draco nodded. The three of them got up and Tom apparated them to his garden.

Tom was to Harry's right and Draco was to his left. The both of them took an arm and they took a walk around the gardens. Harry thought it was beautiful. They came up to a swing. It was big enough to fit the three of them. They sat down and just looked around.

Harry knew Dumbledore was going to pay. Harry felt even worst. He always felt that it was his fault that Sirius got killed. He never should have gone to the ministry.

"I should have never gone to the ministry." Harry said out of the blue.

Tom and Draco just look at him.

"Harry, this is not your fault. If anyone is at fault it is Dumbledore." Tom said. "That man is manipulative and deceiving. What happened at the Ministry was never your fault." Harry turned to him. He looked Tom in the eyes and saw the truth behind the word. Harry nodded. It was going to take some time.

He then let out a sigh. "We have to find the spell Dumbledore cast and find a way to reverse it. The good thing is we only got to cast the spell once. Maybe if the Remus is here we could cast it on him, if not we know the spell can work on the Lestranges."

"Are you ready to go back in now?" Tom said.

Harry looked at him. "Yeah." Harry got up with the Draco and Tom.

"I don't know if this is the right time, but since I am a black on my mother's side, this makes us cousins." Draco said to Harry. Harry smiled at that.

"Who would have thought I would be related to a Malfoy." Harry said jokingly. Draco laughed at that. They apparated back outside of Tom's study. Harry heard Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Remus from outside the door. It sounded as though they were getting caught up with what was going on.

Draco had them stop at the side of the door where no one could see them. He motioned for Tom and Harry to be quiet.

"Remus, there's something you should know." Severus said.

"Where's Harry?" Bill asked.

"He went outside with Draco and Tom." Lucius said.

"Tom?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Tom. As in The Dark Lord, Voldemort, you-know-who. That Tom." Bella said.

The trio outside the room snickered.

"Why is he outside with him? Why aren't you lot watching him to make sure Harry's alright?" Remus asked starting to panicked.

"Harry can take care of himself." Severus said.

"Remus, I'm sure Harry is fine." Bill said. He was wondering what they had to say that concerns Remus.

"Professor, you wanted to say something?" Charlie asked Severus.

"Yes. Last night Harry got a few things for his birthday. One happened to be from Lily and James Potter. They had written a letter some time before they died. The letter said that they weren't Harry's biological parents." Severus said.

"What? You don't know what you're talking about. I was there when James and Lily had Harry." Remus said.

At that the trio decided to make an appearance.

"Harry." The twins yelled. They ran up to him and sandwiched him into a hug.

"Hey, guys. I'm glad to see you. Remus, he's telling the truth. Dobby came by. He had another letter and a package to go with it." Harry said. He summoned the letter from Tom's room. Harry handed it over to Remus.

"You should read it." Harry said.

Remus gave Harry a wary look but started reading.

Renus didn't know what to say. He knew that it was a real letter. He could recognize Lily's handwriting.

"But, this doesn't make sense. If Lily and James aren't Harry's parents, then who are?" Remus asked.

Everyone except the newcomers and looked at each other. "Remus, this is Dumbledore's journal." Lucius said picking up the journal. "There is a passage that you have to read." Lucius told the werewolf.

Remus was reluctant to do so but did it anyways. He didn't know what was going on. He sat on one end of the couch. Lucius handed Remus the journal and pointed out the page. Remus started reading.

While they were doing that Harry gave Tom a nervous look. His heart was pounding. Tom walked over to him and gave him another reassuring smile with a hug.

The weasleys were watching this. They were confused as to who the guy was that had hugged Harry. Harry noticed the looks and almost laughed. He motioned towards the hallway and took Tom's hand. The weasleys followed. Draco saw the interaction and decided to follow. He didn't want to miss this.

Once they were all in the hallway Harry was bombarded with questions.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"How have you been?"

"Have they been treating you well?"

"Has you-know-who done anything to you?"

Draco looked on highly amused at the last question.

"Guys, I'm fine. They have treated me kindly. And no voldemort hasn't anything to me." Harry said.

Draco snorted. "That's an understatement."

Harry shot Draco a look.

"Where is he anyway?" George asked.

"Actually, I'm right here." Tom said.

"Wait, you're the dark Lord?" Bill asked. Tom nodded.

"What happened to the snake like features?" Fred asked.

"I got rid of them or at least most of them. I still got the red eyes." Tom said.

"Well, now that we got that settled. Shall we go back in now?" Draco asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Draco. Let's go back." Harry grabbed Tom's hand and laced their fingers. They group walked back into the study.

They noticed how pale Remus was.

"Did he finish?" Harry whispered to Rabastan.

"Yeah. I think he has been rereading just to make sure he read it right. I know I did." Rabastian whispered back.

Remus spoke after about ten minutes. "I know that it says here that Harry is mine and Sirius' son, but how do we know for sure?"

"The potion from the blood adoption is wearing off. This morning, in the bathroom my eyes flashed to amber then back. About a half hour later they turned blue then back." Harry explained. Tom squeezed his hand in support.

Remus looked up at him and at that moment Harry's eyes flashed only this time they were amber. Their eyes widened.

"It happened again didn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, this time they were amber." Draco responded.

Harry let out a sigh.

"How can we break this spell?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, but we can try the library." Tom said.


	5. Chapter 5

Had to look over the chapter. I hope you all like it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Everyone went to the library. The library took up most of the third floor. It was lined wall to wall of books. It looked like a smaller version of the library of Hogwarts.

"This is huge. How come you never showed this to me earlier?" Harry asked Tom.

Tom just shrugged. "It probably just slipped my mind. There's a whole section dedicated to the dark arts in this corner." Tom said leading the group to the back of the library.

"Harry? Can we talk a moment?" Remus asked.

"Sure." Harry said. "We'll be there in a minute" Harry told Tom.

Tom nodded. He knew that Harry needed to talk to Remus.

Harry and Remus watched as the rest of the group started looking through books.

"Harry, how have you been? Have they been treating you good?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I am doing good, honest. They all have been treating me well." Harry said.

"How are you?" Harry asked. He was concerned since Remus read the journal. "You don't look well. I know it is much to take in."

Remus smirked. "Yeah, it is a lot to take in. I don't know how I feel. I just want to remember. That journal has actually answered a few questions."

"It has? Like what?" Harry asked. He was suddenly curious. Maybe Remus has been trying to remember things.

"I don't know. It was happening for a while before Sirius died. Whenever I was around him something would start tugging at the back of my mind. It wouldn't go away and it hasn't. And when I got back from Europe I started getting overprotective of you. More than usual. Don't get me wrong, I have always thought of you as my cub way before I read that Journal entry. I don't know this is so confusing. Why would Dumbledore want to do this?" Remus asked. He was visibly distraught.

"I think he would like to have complete control of the wizarding world." Tom said. The group could listen in on their conversation.

"Harry, how do you feel about this?" Remus asked. "Having me as a parent, there is a possibility that you may become a werewolf."

Harry looked at him. His father. One of his biological fathers. He wanted him to remember. He needed him to remember. "At first, I was angry, I still am. I just thought that even if you do get your memory back then you wouldn't want me. I finally have a chance at having a parent that I always wanted. I don't care if I get the gene."

"Harry, don't say that. Even with my memory back I'll want you." Remus said pulling Harry into a hug.

"I think I might have found something." Draco said. He was looking in a thick, ancient looking book.

"Let me see, Draco." Tom said. He looked at the spell that Draco found and Tom looked through the journal to see if the information matched up.

"This is it. Good job, Draco." Tom said smiling. "It says here that we only need one person that is affected. Then whoever else that is associated with the person and/or secret will be able to remember."

"Do you think that Dumbledore might've gotten others?" Rabastan asked.

"I don't know. But, we are about to find out. Who wants to be the one that I cast the counterspell on?" Tom asked Remus and The Lestranges.

"I'll do it." Bella said. She stepped forward. Tom took out his wand and pointed it at Bella.

Tom recited the spell and there was flash of white light. Everybody had to cover their eyes because of how bright the light was.

Once it subsided they saw that Bella had this look on her face. It was as if she was remembering long forgotten memories. Bella started to remember. She remembered how excited she was when that Sirius had given birth. She looked at her husband and Rabastan. They were remembering too. They were all excited that day.

Remus had a look too. His eyes started to tear up. Harry walked up to him slowly. Harry gave Remus a hug and Remus hugged back. Harry looked on. He didn't know what else to do. Tom walked up to him quietly.

Everyone was looking on with sadness. Bella walked up and Harry looked at her. Harry knew that Bella was a black too. That made her his cousin. Harry let go of Remus and gave Bella a hug. She hugged him tightly. She started crying again. She kept thinking that Sirius should be here.

A Room in a building in London.

Three people started waking up. They were all wondering how they ended up in the room. It was a medium sized room. There was one window but it had bars on it. There were three beds, one for each person.

"James? Lily?" said one of them. Two of the people looked at the person who called them.

"Sirius?" They both said.

"I thought you two were dead. I saw your bodies." Sirius said.

"If I knew any better, I'd think that Dumbledore is up to this." Lily said.

"You both do remember everything, right?" James said.

"Yes." Both Lily and Sirius said. They remember everything that has happened.

"Oh Merlin, Remus. And Harry? Do you think they know?" Sirius asked frantically. His memories were creeping back in. His mate and his son.

"Oh Leo." Sirius said before he started crying. Lily went over to start comforting him. They knew how much Sirius loved his son. He was very happy when he was pregnant.

"Well if they don't they will soon. I think someone finally remembered what happened or someone casted the counterspell. Whatever happened has affected us. Who knows, Dumbledore might have this room charmed to detect movement or something. He'll know we're awake. We need to escape and quick." James said. He went to the window. He looked out and saw people out in the street. He tried to attract someone's attention by tapping on the window loudly.

"Dumbledore must have put charms and enchantments all around this room. No one could see or hear us." James said.

"Where are we, anyways?" Lily asked.

"It looks like we're at the Leaky Cauldron. From the looks of it outside the window." James said.

"Sirius, how did you get here?" Lily said.

"The Department of Mysteries. Harry thought he saw me getting tortured there and it ended up being a trap to get the prophecy. Bellatrix hit me with a spell that knocked me through the veil. Or what I thought was the veil." Sirius said.

How are we going to get out of here?" Lily said. She was getting frantic.

They were stuck in the room with no way out and Dumbledore could apparate in at any time.

All of a sudden a snowy white owl came and tapped on the window. They all looked at the owl. Sirius quickly recognized the owl.

"Hedwig." Sirius exclaimed. He went and cracked the window as far as he could. The bars restricted the window from opening any more. Hedwig couldn't fit but was able to pass part of her leg through. Sirius started to look for something anything.

"Sirius?" James asked.

"We need to find something. Hedwig can help us." Sirius said.

"How?" Lily asked.

"She belongs to Harry. She can get anywhere. If we find something we could send it back to Harry. Maybe he could trace it back to us." Sirius said. Then he remembered something. He reached into his pocket. He found that he still had one of Buckbeak's feathers. He wondered how Dumbledore overlooked that.

"I'll send this. Harry will know." Sirius told Lily and James.

They both nodded.

"If you're sure. Go ahead." James said. He would trust Sirius. If Harry gets it then they were all saved.

Sirius passed the feather through the window. Hedwig grabbed it with her beak. "Hedwig, I need you to send that to Harry as quick as possible." Sirius said. She nodded her head once and flew off.

"That is one smart owl." Lily said. She wondered how Harry could get such a reliable pet.

"That she is." Sirius said. Now all they had to do was wait.

Riddle Manor

Remus, Harry, and the Lestranges got back to the study. They noticed that everyone had left to give them some alone time. Harry went to Tom.

Harry was going to say something when a house elf popped in and told them lunch was ready.

Everone went to the dining room. Tom sat at his usual spot with harry to his right. Remus sat to Harry's left.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I am." Harry said. He reached for Tom's hand and he brought Tom's hand to his mouth and kissed it. Tom blushed at the gesture.

"Harry, tell me how you do it. That's the second time you made him blush." Draco said.

Harry snickered at that.

"I'm not telling you Draco. I have my secrets." Harry said Smiling. He focused on Tom again. He started rubbing circles on Tom's hand.

The Weasleys and Remus were looking at Tom and Harry. This was the first time they saw the two interact together.

"Have they always been like this?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Everyone other than the Weasleys said. Lunch came and it was less eventual. Soon a snowy white owl came through an open window. Hedwig came up to Harry.

"What is it girl?" Harry asked. Hedwig bowed her head. Harry then notice her holding something in her beak. He took it and it was a feather. Harry looked at it with a confused look. What was so significant about a feather? It looked as though it came from a hippogriff. It looked like it came from Buckbeak to be exact. Who would send him Buckbeak's feather? The only person he knew who would is dead, isn't he?

Harry's breath hitched. It couldn't be?

"Harry, what is it?" Tom asked.

"The feather. It's Buckbeak's feather." Harry said. He was trembling now. Tom was confused. Remus paled. He knew what that meant.

"Harry, you don't think..?" Remus asked. He didn't want to get his hopes up. If anything he wanted his mate back more than anything.

"I don't know. But, it has to be. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten it." Harry said.

"Wait..wasn't Buckbeak the hippogriff that was Hagrid showed us in class?" Draco said. He knew that the hippogriff escaped. He always thought that Hagrid helped it escape.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Why would Hagrid send you a feather?" Draco asked confused.

"Hagrid didn't send me the feather. He doesn't even know where Buckbeak is. The only person who would is supposed to be dead." Harry said. He then thought about the journal. The journal would explain everything.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Tom asked as Harry was getting up.

"The only person to have sent me this feather is Sirius. This has got to be some kind of message." Harry said. He ran back to the study. He grabbed the journal and started going through it. He found what he was looking for and started reading. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

Everyone came rushing after him.

Harry scoffed. "According to this, Dumbledore switched the veil. It was a fake." Harry said handing it over to Remus.

Remus took it and read it.

"The surprising part is that he has been in a magic induced coma since then in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. It is also the same room that Lily and James are in." Harry said. Remus looked up then.

"They're alive?" Remus asked in disbelief. Harry took the Journal he flipped back. He was hoping that Dumbledore would have written about that Halloween.

He found it. "It says here that Dumbledore used the Obedience potion he had on Tom and had him go to Lily and James. He had Tom cast a spell on them that would make them look as if they were dead. And then he transported them someplace and put them in a coma." Harry said. He looked up from the book.

"So I didn't really kill them?" Tom asked. Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore has been controlling us all." Harry said.

"We need to get to them. If they have woken up then Dumbledore might know about it." Remus said. He wanted to get his friends back.

"We will but we need to be able to get to them. Is there any way that we can trace the feather back?" Tom asked.

"I think I might help. I am a curse breaker but I think I may be able to find a way to trace them." Bill said.

"Ok. Is there anyone else that can help?" Tom asked. Nearly everyone jumped at the chance.

Tom went to Harry. "Harry, I want you to stay here." Tom said.

"What? Why?" Harry asked. He wanted to help.

"I know you want to help, but stay here please. I don't know what will happen when we get there. For now I want you safe here. Please?" Tom asked pleadingly. He knew that Harry could defend himself but for now he wanted Harry safe in the Manor.

Harry looked into Tom's red eyes. He sighed and nodded. "Be careful." Harry said. Tom smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Everyone who wants to help let's go." Tom said before he went out into the hallway. They needed a plan.

Remus looked at Harry. "I'll bring him back to us." Remus said. Harry went to hug him. "Please be careful. I just got you I don't want to lose you." Harry said. Remus bent down and kissed Harry on the forehead. And gave him a quick hug and left.

The Leaky Cauldron

"Do you think it worked?" James said. He was starting to worry. Dumbledore could come in at any second.

"Yes. Hedwig is a smart owl. I have faith in her." Sirius said with confidence. He had tried the door again. The door was magically shut. They think that nobody can get in or out through the door. They didn't want to apparate because they didn't know where to go. Godric's Hollow was out of the question. So was Grimmauld Place since it was headquarters. They had been awake for what seem as hours.

From the look of the sun, Sirius thought it would be sometime after noon. There was a sound outside the door. It sounded as though someone was trying to knock the door down.

The trio inside of the room went to the other side of the room. There was a blast and the door was blasted open.

Remus was standing outside the door with his wand raised. He was determined to get the door down. He be damned if anyone else was going to be taken from him. His mate and kid, then his two closest friends. The only family he had growing up.

"Remus." Sirius and James exclaimed.

"Sirius? James? You really are alive? And Lily. I'm glad to see you three again." Remus said. He was close to tears again. Sirius ran up to him and pulled him into a hug and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Wait. How did you find us?" James asked.

"Harry. Hedwig came by with a feather. Harry figured it out. I thought he was going to have a panic attack." Remus said. "We need to go. We can discuss this later." Remus said.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked.  
"I'll tell you everything when we're all safe. Knowing you, you won't like it." Remus said.

"He definitely…"

"Won't like…."

"It one bit." The twins said together.

"Fred, George?" Sirius asked. He never thought he would see the twins again.

"Yep…"

"We heard that..."

"You were alive...

"And well and wanted to help" The twins said.

"Do they do this a lot?" James whispered to Sirius.

"Yea." Sirius said. "You'll get used to it."

"Everyone else is outside. We are going to apparate to Riddle Manor." Remus said. "I might as well say this now. Dumbledore has 'signed' some kind of peace treaty where in exchange for peace he gave Voldemort Harry to bond and marry."

"He did what?" Sirius yelled. He was beyond furious. The old man was going to get it. "Listen, where we are heading is where Voldemort is staying. It is his home." Remus said.

"Why are we going there?" James asked.

"With what I just found out a few days ago I choose him over Dumbledore. Plus, He has his sanity back and Harry is staying there too. He has been for the last two weeks. And before you ask, Harry has assured me that he is okay and the death eaters haven't done anything to him."

Sirius thought about it. He wasn't okay with it but if Harry is there then he would deal with it. The other two was thinking the same thing. Even though Harry wasn't their son they still cared about him. They all nodded.

Remus and the twins guided them outside. They made sure they weren't followed and were keeping an eye out for anyone apparating there. They went around the corner where Tom, Severus, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were waiting. Bellatrix was the first to notice them.

"Siri." She shouted. She ran to him and gave him a big hug. "I never meant for that to happen. I'm sorry." Bellatrix sobbed.

"Bella. I know you didn't mean to. It's ok. I'm alright." Sirius said while trying to pull her off.

Rodolphus had to pry her off.

"Don't worry. When Harry first arrived she did the same thing. Almost made his wounds worst." Rodolphus eyes went wide. He never meant to say that. The only people who knew were him,Rabastan, Bella, Tom and Severus.

"Didn't mean to say that." Rodolphus said.

"Harry was hurt? How?" Sirius asked. His son was hurt. How could his son be hurt?

"Remus, did you know about this?" Sirius asked.

"No. I would like to know too." Remus said. He was getting furious too.

"We'll discuss that later. We need to get back to the Manor." Tom hissed. He did not want to have this argument now in the middle of an alley.

"You look familiar." James said. He thought he saw him somewhere. Lily thought so too.

"Wait, you're Voldemort aren't you?" Lily said.

"Yes. I am very sorry for what happened but we have to go now." Tom said. As soon as he said that he heard pops. He went to the corner of the alley they were standing in. He peered around the corner and saw that Dumbledore had arrived with a few aurors. Dumbledore was looking up at the building. He then looked Tom's way. Tom ducked his head out of the way quickly.

"Go. Now." Tom whispered. Remus quickly got a hold of James and Lily and apparated them away. The twins grabbed Sirius and everyone else apparated separately.

By the time Dumbledore got to the alley it was empty. He was growing very suspicious.

Riddle Manor

Harry sat down at Tom's desk. He wanted to know what was going on. He now had both of his fathers. Harry smiled at this. Remus and Sirius. Not one but two Marauders as parents. That thought made his smile grow wider.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to find Draco at the door.

"Yeah, Draco." Harry said.

"Since when are you and Malfoy on a first name basis?" Harry heard from outside the door. He thought he would never hear that voice again. Harry quickly got up and rushed to the door. There he saw Sirius with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, pup." Sirius said.

Harry had tears in his eyes and ran to hug him. Both of them cried in each other arms.

"I thought I lost you. Please don't leave me again. Please dad, don't leave me again." Harry pleaded while sobbing.

Sirius cried harder at that. He never thought that Harry would call him dad. He missed Harry so much. Sirius reached out to Remus and pulled him into the hug. Now Harry was in the middle.

Everyone looked on. They had tears in their eyes.

"My baby boy. I never thought I'd hold you again." Sirius said. They all went into the study.

Remus and Sirius were sitting on the couch with Harry in Sirius' lap. Tom sat at his desk while everyone else was scattered around.

Soon Remus thought about something.

"Rodolphus, what did you mean when you said something about Harry's wounds?" Remus asked.

Harry stiffened and instantly paled. Sirius saw and felt this.

Harry looked at Rodolphus.

"I'm sorry Harry. It slipped." Rodolphus said. He was sorry; he never meant to say that.

"What is he talking about?" Sirius asked.

No one wanted to speak up in fear of how they would react. Not only them but Lily as well.

"Harry, does this have to do with the Dursleys?" Fred asked.

Harry nodded. He knew that Fred and George would know somewhat since they did rescue him in his second year.

"Don't tell me Dumbledore sent you to my sister?" Lily asked stunned.

"Yeah. He did. Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolphus and I went to go get him a couple weeks ago." Severus said. He paused and looked at Remus and Sirius. He didn't know how they were going to take it.

"Go on." Sirius said.

"When we got there. They wouldn't let us in. we forced our way in and found a room with locks on it. Harry was locked and chained to the wall in his room when we got there. His 'uncle' had beaten him the night before." Severus said.

Harry curled up against Sirius.

Sirius was furious. Remus was too. Remus was trying not to apparate and kill those muggles for what they had done to his cub.

"Harry, was that the only time they did this?" Lily asked. She had to know.

Harry shook his head. "They would always beat me when I did accidental magic. They always referred to me as a freak. They…They had me live in a cupboard until I was ten. That was when I got my letter to Hogwarts. They would not let me read the letters. They would burn them. They lied about how you died. They told me I got the scar because you both were drunks and we got into a car crash." Harry said.

He let out a deep breath. He didn't know what compelled him to say it but he felt a little better. Sirius just held Harry tighter. He wanted to make it all better. His son didn't deserve all of that.

"Harry, you never have to go back there again." Remus said once he got his anger in control. Harry looked at him and nodded.

The mood was heavy. Draco wanted to lighten the mood. He then remembered the map. He then thought about how Harry was now the son of two Marauders. He smiled.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Draco said.

Harry looked at him and knew that he was up to something. "What's that?" Harry asked.

"I remember you showing me a map. That the Marauders made and I got to thinking. You are not only a son of one but two Marauders." Draco said.

Harry had thought about that.

"Oh Merlin. I never thought about that." Severus said while groaning.

"What map? Harry, you have the Marauder's Map? How'd you get it?" Sirius asked stunned. James was stunned too.

"Yeah, I have the map. I've had since third year. Thanks to the twins." Harry said.

"Harry? You never told us that they created the map?" Fred and George said. They were in awe.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind." Harry said innocently. He looked at James.

"I have the cloak as well." He told James.

"You do?" James asked. Harry nodded. Harry summoned both the map and the cloak.

Harry handed the cloak over to James.

"How long have you had it?" James asked while looking the cloak over.

"Since my first year. Dumbledore gave it to me as a Christmas present." Harry said.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry said. And the map came to life.

"Moony, it still works." Sirius said smiling.

" Yeah, I know Siri." Remus said smiling back at him.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long update. Hope you like it...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

There was a tapping at the window. Tom opened it and the bird came through. There was a letter with a package tied to the owl's leg. Tom took both the letter and package and did spells to make sure there was nothing on them.

"Harry, it's for you." Tom said.

Harry got up and Tom handed them over. Harry read the letter first.

_Harry,_

_First I want to say Happy Birthday. It's been awhile since I owled but I've been away for a while. The reason I contacted you was that Luna and I have gotten some news. It was hard for me to hear at first but I'm glad I did. If the rumor is true and that you are getting married to the Dark Lord, then Congratulations, I guess. I would like to hear your side of the story though. So does Luna. She wants to publish it for the quibbler if you don't mind. I am rambling on, if you are at the Dark Lord's lair and the Lestranges are near can you tell them that I don't blame them. I have found some startling news. Harry, you might want to sit down for this._

Well, Harry couldn't argue with the letter so he found the nearest chair and sat in it.

_Well, I overheard my Gran talking to Dumbledore. She sounded pissed. She obviously started remembering something. Well, it turns out that my parents that are in St. Mungo's aren't my parents._

At that Harry leaned forward. This was a shocker.

_It turns out that the people who are portraying my parents were given polyjuice potion for the days that me and my gran arrived. My parents are alive and well somewhere. I need your help in finding them. It turns out that my gran found out and Dumbledore has been obliviating her. I always thought my Gran was a powerful witch. _

_My gran says hi. This may seem as a surprise but, if you do turn to the dark side, my gran wants to switch allegiance. Luna and I would also. It turns out that we can't trust the light anymore. I would also like Crouch Jr. to know but I heard that he got kissed._

_See ya soon_

_Your friends,_

_Neville and Luna_

_P.S. I hope that you like the present._

Harry reached over to the present. He opened it. It was a picture of Remus and Sirius in a house. They were younger and Sirius had a baby in his arms. In the picture Remus and Sirius were sharing a quick kiss and then they looked down at the baby lovingly. Tom saw the picture and smiled.

"I think I have to return the favor." Harry said.

"Indeed." Tom said. Harry got up and kissed Tom. He went over to his dads with the picture. Remus held out his arms and Harry sat in his lap and laid his head on Remus' chest. Remus smiled. He nuzzled up against Harry's neck getting his scent.

"Who was the letter from?" Remus asked.

"Neville." Harry said. He knew Remus remembers Neville from Harry's third year.

"What did he want?" Remus asked. Harry handed him the letter and Sirius read it.

"What's the present he mentioned?" Remus asked. Harry handed him the framed picture.

Remus smiled at this picture. He handed it over to Sirius. He too smiled. "That may be the only picture that we have together. We only had you for a couple of days." Remus said sadly.

Harry got up and got the journal. Maybe there's something in here about the Longbottoms. Harry found something.

_I have sent the Longbottoms on a mission in Scotland a few days ago. Of course it was a false trail. I know that if I can't get Harry to be my weapon in the future then I could use the longbottoms' son. I would need them out of the way. I had heard that there was a raid last night in their home. I had drugged a random muggle couple I found on the street and gave them each polyjuice potion with the hairs of the Longbottoms in it. I had them portray the Longbottoms and little Neville was at his grandmother's. It turns out that Crouch Jr and the Lestranges had decided to perform the cruciatus curse on the couple until they were insane._

_I have decided that I am going to have them pose as Neville's parents and I have paida few people in St. Mungo's to keep quiet and keep feeding them the hairs that I have been providing them._

_I still have the Longbottoms alive but I hid them somewhere in plain sight. Kind of like I did with the Potters. As it turns out there is a secret office in the chamber. I have made people believe that I didn't know where the chamber was but I knew. I had Tom open it the first time around. I have only learned how to say open but that is all I need to know. Salazar Slytherin thinks I have gone mad. As it turns out there is a portrait down there. He knows too much I knows he has a portrait in the head of slytherin's personal chambers. I am starting to wonder if Severus knows about it._

"Tom? Did you know that there's a secret office in the chamber?" Harry asked.

Tom's eyes widened. "No,why?"

"Neville mentioned that Dumbledore knew that the people at St. Mungo's aren't really his parents." Harry said.

"What?" The Lestranges all shouted.

"Yeah, Neville wanted me to tell you that he doesn't blame you. It turns out that Dumbledore had sent the real Longbottoms on a false mission a few days before you arrived. He had come across a muggle couple. He drugged them and gave them polyjuice potion to make them look like the real Longbottoms and well you know what happened that night. Dumbledore paid a few people at St. Mungo's to keep quiet and to keep giving the couple polyjuice potion." Harry said

"Where has he been getting the hairs?" Rabastan asked.

"Dumbledore has them locked in the secret office in the chamber. They are still alive and well. Dumbledore always knew that the chamber was at Hogwarts. He made Tom open it before. Dumbledore only knows how to say open in parseltongue. He hid the Longbottoms there. They have been down there the whole time." Harry said.

"Well, damn. I lost a loyal follower because of Dumbledore." Tom said sounding disappointed.

Harry then thought about what Neville said about Crouch, Jr. He noticed how uncomfortable Severus looked. Severus looked at Harry and he left with his robes billowing behind him.

"I'll be right back." Harry said and rushed after Severus. They ended up in the potions lab.

"You know something don't you?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded. He didn't know how to start.

"Barty never got kissed." Severus said.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, you know the rumors that have been going around about me wondering if I am a vampire?" Severus Asked.

"Yeah, wait. The rumor is true? You're a vampire? But, what does this have to do with Crouch, Jr.?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the rumor is true. The day of the last task. The dementor didn't give Barty the kiss. It was close but I casted a patronus at the last minute. The Minister and Minerva were never in the room. All they saw was the dementor entering. I was in the room. After I casted the patronus I told them That the dementor did kiss Barty. I couldn't let it. Barty is my mate. I knew it years before. I didn't act on it until a year before he went to Azkaban. After a while I hid him in my personal chambers and I have since claimed him as my mate." Severus said.

Harry smiled at Severus. It sounded as though the vampire was in love. "So, you have been hiding a death eater in your rooms at Hogwarts for two years?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Severus said.

"And you weren't planning on telling your fearless leader?" Harry asked.

Severus smirked at the nickname. "Well, I wanted to wait until the right time, but I guess telling you is close enough." Severus said.

"Well, I am happy for you, I think. You can probably tell him about Neville. How is he?" Harry asked.

"He's fine. I give him whatever he needs. But he is getting restless. I want him safe. Well at least until Dumbledore is out of the picture." Severus said.

Harry nodded. "I understand. I feel a war is going to happen either way." He said.

"We just need to be on our toes. He is not going to stop. We need to stop his madness." Severus said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should go back. You should tell Tom." Harry said and left.

Severus sighed and followed after Harry.

When they got back to the study Harry spoke up.

"I think Severus has got something to say." Harry said.

Severus glared at Harry. He just smiled back.

Severus told everybody what he told Harry.

Everyone just sat there in silence. Harry just looked around to see who would speak up.

"Is that what you and Harry were talking about when you two left?" Tom asked.

Severus nodded.

"Well. I'm happy for you Sev. You finally found someone." Lily said with a smile.

"Harry, we started coming up with a plan." Tom said motioning to Lucius and Draco.

"You remember how to get into the Chamber?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I do." Harry said.

"I was thinking that you, Draco, Severus, and Lucius can go down to the Chamber and get the Longbottoms out." Tom said.

"When? Dumbledore might be on to us. I mean he would have probably noticed that his three prisoners have escaped from the leaky cauldron." Harry said.

"Sometime before term." Tom said.

"If Harry's going then I'm going too." Sirius said.

A house elf came to tell them that dinner was ready and they all went. They all ate in silence and convened back into Tom's study. Harry sat on the floor in front of the couch where his dads were sitting.

Nagini had come slithering in. She plopped her head on Harry's leg.

_Where have you been? I missed you. _Harry said.

_I've been out hunting for most of the day._ Nagini replied._ There is something I've wanted to ask you. I have laid an egg recently. Would you be its master? _Nagini asked.

_Of course._ Harry said. He really wanted a snake but never got the courage to get one. Nagini then wrapped herself around Harry's shoulder and nuzzled up against him in an awkward hug then went on to lie next to Tom's chair.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"Did I forget to tell you I speak parseltongue?" Harry asked innocently. Then he smiled.

They all eventually went to bed. Harry had given Remus and Sirius his room seeing as how he was sharing with Tom now.

Tom and Harry lay in bed cuddling.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday." Tom said.

Harry smiled. "Of course you got me something. You gave me my family back. That's all I ever need." Harry said. He kissed Tom passionately.

Tom smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next day everyone except Severus was in the study.

"Where's Severus?" Lily asked.

"He went to the Order meeting." Harry replied.

"Is it still held at Grimmauld place?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. Bella walked up to the desk where Harry was sitting. She sat across from him.

"We need to get you fitted. The wedding is just days away and we have picked out colors. I had done it weeks ago, but I have since changed them." She said.

Harry forgot about the wedding. "Who's going to be there?" he asked.

"A few ministry officials and a few of Tom's loyal followers/close friends. Then there are the people that will stand in for you. Have you chosen who you want?" Bella asked.

"Well, I can't ask my dads. One is supposed to be dead and the other is supposed to be on the other side of the war. Draco? Will you stand in for me?" Harry asked. Draco smiled.

"Yes, of course I would." Draco said.

"How do we know that Tom isn't taking advantage of Harry?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"It didn't look it before you two came." Draco said.

Harry glared at him and hexed his hair purple and green.

Remus and Sirius smiled at this. Harry was truly their son. A Marauder indeed.

Severus came bursting in.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore suspects that we know. It turns out that most of the Order knew about what truly is happening. He also expects you to kill Tom at the wedding. He thinks that you would have wanted to do it in front of the ministry officials." Severus said.

"Well, he's going to be in for a shock when that doesn't happen." Harry said.

"He is livid, because James, Lily and Sirius have escaped. He has talked to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger and told them to apologize and gain your trust back. He wants to spy on you once you are back in Hogwarts. He wants to see if you know anything about the escape." Severus said. He soon left to check on his potions.

Harry was mad. That old man is trying to meddle in his life again. "I think we definitely need to go rescue Neville's parents before term. I have a feeling that Dumbledore might guard the chamber or something." Harry said.

Tom nodded in agreement.

Harry got a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing to Neville.

_Neville,_

_Thanks for the gift. How did you get it? I am doing fine. Happy Birthday by the way. Well, from my point of view, I am happily getting married. Hard to believe. Dumbledore signed a treaty without me knowing and I didn't find out until two weeks later. Plans had already been set in motion. I had to move in with the Dark Lord the next day. He is not what Dumbledore says he is. Tom, his real name, is not crazy, murdering, psychopath. I have, indeed, gone to the dark side. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Remus are here plus three. There is so much to explain._

_I looked into what you wanted. It turns out that your parents are being held in the chamber of secrets. Apparently, there is a secret office down there. If I had known that in second year then they would have probably been out already._

_We are currently planning a rescue mission._

"You should ask him if he would like to come. They are his parents after all." Tom said reading over Harry's shoulder... Harry nodded in agreement.

_Seeing as they are your parents, did you want to join in the rescue mission?_

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Harry finished and had spelled it so that Neville can read it. Hedwig came up to Harry. Harry tied the letter to one of her legs.

"Could you take this to Neville, girl?" Harry asked. Hedwig nipped Harry's ear and then flew off.

"Can we borrow Harry?" Sirius asked.

Tom nodded.

Sirius grabbed Harry and led him to his and Remus' room. Remus was trailing behind them. Sirius lay down on the bed with Harry lying on his side.

"Everything okay, dad?" Harry asked.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to hold you." Sirius said. He ran one of his hands through Harry's hair.

"I have a question." Harry said.

"Go ahead." Remus said from behind him.

"What did you name me?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled. "Leo James Lupin. I took your papa's last name after we bonded." Sirius said. Harry smiled at this.

"Harry, are you okay with all of this?" Remus asked. He just wanted to make sure that Harry wasn't having second thoughts about Sirius and him being his parents.

"Yeah, deep down I am. This feels right. Like I truly belong." Harry said. This was probably the happiest that he has been in in a while.

"Papa?" Harry asked. He held out his hand and Remus took it. He climbed onto the bed with Harry in the middle. Harry soon fell asleep.

"Remmy, I don't know if I can do this." Sirius said with concern.

"Siri, it'll be okay. I'm here, Lily and James are here. We'll get through this together." Remus said. He then gave Sirius a kiss.

"Do you think that he might want to get the blood adoption taken off?" Sirius asked. He wanted to know what Harry would've looked like before.

"I don't know. He might. It's already wearing off." Remus said. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Remus said without taking his eyes off of Harry.

Lily and James had come in. "How's he doing?" Lily asked.

"Good. I think he's taking it well." Remus said.

"You both know that we wouldn't willingly take him away from you, right?" James asked.

"Of course, we know you and Lily wouldn't do that. We don't blame you for this. The only person to blame is Dumbledore." Sirius said. He was continuously stroking Harry's hair.

"Remember them talking about getting into the Chamber of secrets?" Lily asked.

The rest nodded.

"Well, if I remember correctly, there's supposedly a monster down there. If so, I don't want Leo going down there, let alone Neville and Draco." Lily said. Sirius started to panic.

Remus shook Harry awake. "What's wrong?" Harry asked sleepily.

"We realized something. You're not going into the chamber, there's a monster down there and you could get hurt." Remus said.

"It's safe to go down there now." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

Harry didn't really like where this conversation was heading, but didn't really want to lie.

"Because, I killed it my second year." Harry said. He was waiting for the backlash.

"What were you thinking? You could've been killed." Remus said.

"I know, papa. At that time I was trying to save Ginny." Harry said.

"Fine, But expect all of us to go with you. I don't want you to get hurt. We all care about you." Remus said.

Harry sighed and nodded. He laid his head back down on Sirius. "I know and I love you all for it. It may take me a while to get used to this. Having a family." Harry said snuggling up to Sirius.

"Harry?"

"Yes, dad." Harry replied.

"I know the blood adoption potion is wearing off, but are you okay with it coming off?" Sirius asked cautiously.

Harry looked up at him. "Of course I'm okay with it. I am your son and I want to be it in every way. I am not ashamed of showing who I truly am to the world." Harry said honestly. Sirius and Remus smiled at that.

After Lunch, Tom and Harry were the only ones in the study. Everyone else was off doing their own thing. The couple was sitting on the couch cuddling when Severus came in.

"Tom, I've finished the potions you wanted. When do you want to take them?" Severus asked.

"Now." Tom said too quickly.

"Are you sure? We can wait until after dinner?" Harry asked with concern.

"I know, but the longer I put this off, the longer Dumbledore has a hold on me and my magic." Tom replied.

Harry nodded. "Let's go to our bedroom. At least you'll be comfortable." Harry said.

Tom nodded and got up. They got to the bedroom and Tom sat on one side of the bed. Harry got on the other side and lay down. He propped up his head on his elbow.

"Lie down." Severus said to Tom. Tom obeyed.

"This one is to remove all of the spells and compulsions that were on you." Severus said handing over a bottle of blue liquid.

Tom sat up a little and took the potion. He sat the empty bottle on the bedside table. He felt as if his mind was getting much clearer. He didn't feel as much hatred for muggleborns as he did before. It felt as though the last of his sanity was back. He also felt tingling all over his body.

Severus handed Tom another bottle. "This one is to remove any and all blocks, including the block on your magic. It will hurt." Severus said.

Tom nodded and took the potion. He sat the empty bottle onto the bedside table. He didn't feel anything at first, but then he felt numb and the pain started to intensify.

He felt a pair of arms embrace him. He turned and saw that harry was trying to comfort him.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you." Harry whispered.

"Don't leave me, please." Tom gritted out.

"I'll never do that, angel." Harry said and kissed him. Tom smiled and then he passed out from the pain.

Harry took one of his hands and wiped the few strands of hair out of Tom's face. Tom truly did look like an angel.

"I'll leave. Let me know when he wakes." Severus said.

"Okay." Harry said not looking up. A few seconds later he heard the door close shut. Harry bent down and snuggled up to Tom's neck. Tom had a wonderful scent.

Scent? Harry must be getting his werewolf senses. He must have the gene. He didn't care.

He went back to Tom's scent. He smelled of cinnamon. Harry loved that smell. He kissed Tom's neck and lied down. He shut his eyes and was soon asleep.

Tom woke up early the next day. He felt an arm sneak its way around his waist.

"You're finally up." Harry whispered. He was concerned when Tom had slept through the rest of the day yesterday.

"hmm. How long was I out?" Tom asked leaning into Harry's embrace. He turned around to face him and was awarded a kiss.

"Since one p.m. yesterday. It's 8 in the morning." Harry said.

Tom groaned. "I have to get up. Death Eater meeting at noon and then I have a meeting with the minister at two." He said.

"What's the meeting with the minister about?" Harry asked.

"The wedding. Making sure I'm holding up on my side of the agreement. That is why I'm having the Death Eater meeting." Tom said. He leaned in to give Harry a kiss and Harry happily obliged. It turned passionate until Harry pulled back.

"If you want to make your meeting, we should stop now." Harry said. Tom let out another groan and got out of bed. Harry smiled at his stubbornness.

Later on that day Harry was walking to Tom's study. It was one pm and he was in one of the ballrooms having his death eater meeting, still. The Lestranges, Lucius, and Severus were in there.

When Harry got to the study he noticed that Lily and James were in there. He kind of felt awkward. This was the first time he was alone with them. All this time he had though that they were his parents, but they weren't. He doesn't blame them for what happened. They were victims just like the rest.

He still felt something for them. He just didn't know what. Well, the only way to get through this is to confront them. He slowly walked into the room and the couple looked up. They both smiled at him when he went to sat down at Tom's desk.

Harry smiled back at them weakly.

"Hi, where's Tom? Usually, you two would be attached at the hip." James said. Harry genuinely smiled at that. He knew what James was doing, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"He is having a meeting with his followers." Harry replied.

"I know you are getting asked this a lot, and this is the last time you will hear this. But, how are you feeling about all of this?" Lily asked.

Harry sighed. "To be honest, I didn't want to believe it at first. When I read your letter I thought that it was a joke for a second. After the initial shock I broke down. If it wasn't for Tom, I don't think there would have been much of this room left." Harry said with a smile.

"That next morning, my birthday, I noticed that the glamour was wearing off. The only thing changing are my eyes. I had realized that I needed to read the journal. It was Tom who read it and told me that Sirius and Remus were my parents. I was happy that I knew that at least one of my parents were alive and well. But, finding out that Sirius was my dad hurt me. I had just lost him. Even if I thought he was my godfather he still meant something to me." Harry said.

"Harry, even though we weren't your real parents, you still mean a lot to us. The first year we had you was probably the best. Don't get me wrong, we're not trying to replace Remus and Sirius. We are just sorry about what happened." James said.

"It's alright. It wasn't your faults. The first year with you two were the best from what bits and pieces I remember. And I regret to say that I do happen to remember, in depth, the day you two supposedly died." Harry said.

Both Lily and James' eyes widened in shock. "You do?" Lily asked horrified. No child should have to remember that sort of thing.

"Yeah, in third year, Dumbledore had dementors on school grounds. Every time one is near I hear your 'final moments'" Harry said.

"No child has to be able to re live that." Lily said solemnly.

"I know. I eventually got papa to teach me the patronus charm." Harry said.

"You can do the patronus charm?" James asked. It took him and Lily their seventh year to accomplish that.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it turned out to be a stag." He said.

James smiled at that. "Are you okay with us not being your birth parents?"

"It'll take some getting used to. I already had some bonding time with dad and papa. I want to spend some more time with them before I get married though." Harry said honestly.

"Can you tell us some more about yourself?" Lily asked. She wanted to know more about him.

"Like what? There's so much to tell." Harry said.

"Tell us about how you are in school. Your friends, did you have any adventures?" Lily asked with a smile.

Harry smiled. He spent the next hour and a half telling them about his first year and the sorcerer's stone and then second year with the monster. He went up to his fifth year when he and a few others went to the DoM to 'rescue' Sirius.

Harry felt a slight pain in his head. It was the type of pain that he usually get when Tom uses their connection. But, this time it didn't hurt as much. All of a sudden, he heard Tom in his head.

**_Harry, I need to talk to you. It's about the wedding. Meet me in our bedroom, please hurry._**

"Is everything okay?" James asked. They noticed that harry was staring off into space.

"I don't know. Tom needs something. We have a connection and I just found out we can communicate telepathically." Harry said noticing the looks he was getting.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Harry said getting up.

"It's fine. Go; see what's wrong with your man." Lily said. Harry smiled and rushed to see Tom.

When he got there, he noticed Tom lying on the bed face down. Harry went over to the bed and lay down next to him.

Harry used one of his hands and started trailing his fingers up and down Tom's back.

"Is everything okay, angel?" Harry asked.

Tom turned his head so that he could look at Harry. Tom held out his hand and cupped Harry's face. Harry leaned in to the touch.

"If the wedding were tomorrow, how would you feel about it?" Tom asked cautiously.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked putting it together. He pulled Tom towards and kissed him passionately. When they parted, Harry looked at Tom in the eyes.

"Tom, I don't care when we get married. I love you. Nothing will make me change my mind about marrying you." Harry said with affection.

Tom smiled at his words. He crushed Harry into a hug and kissed him with all that he had.

* * *

**Please Review...**


End file.
